Graeca Amor
by Duel Otaku
Summary: Sequel to Greek Love: Jason Grace is living in a world where everyone seems to be coupling up, leaving him feeling more alienated than ever. Is his feeling of alienation there for a reason? Maybe his heart lives in another place? Jason/Percy.
1. Jason: Someone calls me a predator

Here we go again guys. This is the sequel to Greek Love. Welcome to Graeca Amor!... Aka Greek Love, but in Latin! This story is about Jason's love for Percy, and 2 other little Romances that'll develop as a result.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Proemium:<em>**

Nothing serves as a better reminder of what you're missing, than one of your best friends getting exactly what you're missing… did that make any sense? I think it did…kinda? I just don't know about anything anymore. My name is Jason Grace, just rolls off the tongue doesn't it, Jason Grace… almost sounds like the name of a porn star. 'Jason Grace in Hotlites gone wild' …

…

…

…

Yeah I've lost my mind. I think I should back track for all of you so we're at least reading from the same book, we'll work on the page number later ok? Right. Well I live at/in a camp for demigods. As is the deal with the ancient Greek world, I'm bisexual, well I've been smitten with the son of Neptune for some time now but that boat isn't sailing into my port anytime soon… ok that was a bad analogy… OH by Jupiter my mind is in the gutter. Right carrying on. So my best friend Nico and I were both pursuing 'unobtainable prizes' we called them, but he's gone and stolen his treasure, a son of Hermes. They're all off happy together and I'm feeling decidedly lonely now…kinda serves me right though, that son of the earth shaker I mentioned before, has a girlfriend, and in a twist of fate she's the daughter of his father's chief rival, Athene, or Athena if you want the modern translation. Right well you see Athena is MY father's favourite child (Jupiter, if you didn't know.) So there is no chance of a favour from the old man sorting my problems out, because Annabeth is the favourite child of Athena… argh I hate my family politics. I think that brings you up to speed, so let's get started with the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter I~<strong>  
><em>Someone calls me a predator...<em>

Jason

Two weeks, it'd been just over two week since the large party that started with the Nico-Connor relationship, and left me decidedly alone. Like many other days I was in the sword fighting arena blowing off steam, slashing and stabbing away at a statue that had done me no harm, but was just unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd attracted a little crowd, 2 Apollo girls were using me as painting inspiration, whilst 3 Aphrodite girls were just lusting after me, not that I knew why… oh did I forget my shirt again? Silly me I just have forgotten it whilst I was making sure I brought my sword and not my spear. My sword, forged from a magic metal sliced through the poll the training dummy was on, it hit the ground with what would usually have been a pleasing thud, but right now it was just annoying. Before that infernal party Nico, Percy and I would hang out routinely in our free time, but now? They're both off playing happy families and I'm building up enough tension to be able to electrify an entire ocean. The worst bit is right as the dummy hit the block floor of the arena, I heard one of the Apollo girls who were sitting on the steps around the arena whisper about Nico and Connor. A small ball of rage built up in me, and transferred into my sword, with a battle cry like no other I stabbed into the dummies' chest and it exploded in a burst of lightning and burning sack. I was pissed. Transmuting my sword back into its coin form I stormed (probably as literally as figuratively) out of the arena and back towards my cabin.

I slammed the door shut and nodded at the statue of my father in the door way. I may have been angry but I wasn't about to piss of a guy who could smite me Old Testament style. Slipping off my sandals I gave out one long sigh and grabbed a towel and a spare change of clothes from the laundry shelf of my giant one-room studioesque cabin. 'A shower will be just what the doctor ordered I swear!' I smiled internally as I slipped my sandals back on and left my cabin trying to feel more upbeat.

"Hey Jason!" a pleasantly familiar voice leaked into my ears from behind me,

"Valdez!" I smiled and moved to give Leo a hug but he backed off.

"Yo man, ya kinda reak." He waved his hand in front of his nose. "And where did you're shirt go?" he asked.

"You'd smell too if you'd just done 3 hours of sword practice." I laughed and kept walking towards the shower.

"You sure know how to get noticed." Leo sighed.

"What?" I asked looking at Leo confused. He said nothing but just gestured across my chest to my right. I turned to see the girls of Demeter cabin gawking out their windows and spilling their watering cans when they saw me. "Ah…" I sighed.

"You know man, if you don't want them…" Leo smiled.

"Be my guest." I laughed as I reached the showers. Without another word Leo did a point turn and walked over to them.

"Ladies!" he announced as I shook my head and walked into the showers.

* * *

><p>I could go into detail about my shower experience, but I'm sure you know what happens in camp showers... Nothing. Oh and I didn't drop the soap, just saying. As I walked back from the showers fully dressed with my towel around my neck to catch the last beads of water that dripped down my face, my attention wandered over to Demeter cabin where the girls were squirting water hoses at Leo to make him back off whilst yelling about some sort of fire hazard.<p>

"You look like a drowned rat." I laughed as Leo walked over to me, rather he sulked over to me dripping wet.

"Thanks." Leo loved sarcasm.

"So what're you up to for the rest of the day?" I asked as we reached my cabin and walked in.

"I've got some projects I've gotta finish later on." Leo sat down on one of my bean bags.

"You mean that automaton?" I asked as I flopped down next to him. "Or should I say SexBot!" a burst of laughter came over me and I laughed rather loudly.

"Ah-ah-ah, mock it now but you'll see." Leo waved his middle finger at me.

"Believe me Leo, I DON'T wanna see." I laughed as I adjusted myself in my own bean bag. Piper had suggested I make my cabin a bit more homely considering I was the only one who stayed there and we often ended up hanging out here… smart girl.

"You're stifling my creativity man." Laughed Leo as he tried to look cool.

"I'm just kidding man." I took the towel off my neck and threw it over the back of one of my chairs. "You want a drink?"

"Sure," Leo smiled. I made a bee line for the sink in the cabin. With a large influx of Half Bloods coming in as a result of Percy's wish Hephaestus cabin was rocking around upgrading all the cabins to have their own little kitchenettes. I was midway through pouring Leo a glass of water when I heard a sparkling noise behind me and a small light shone over my shoulder.

I turned around to bring Leo his water and noticed the shinning and sparkling came from an envelope on the countertop. "Huh?" I snatched the envelope up in my spare fingers and walked back over to the beanbags.

"And that's?" Leo looked at the envelope as I handed him his glass

"I dunno?" I sat down, put my glass to one side and tore into the envelope. I skimmed over it a few times, sipping my water. "Hah" I laughed.

"What is it?" Leo leaned over but I was too busy re-reading the letter. "Earth to Jason?" …

"OW!" I tossed the letter aside as the hairs on my legs began to smoulder. "YOU BURNT ME!" I gave Leo a death glare as I dipped my fingers into the water and dabbed my leg to put out the cindering hair.

"Hey you wouldn't share, haha." laughed Leo, who had actually snatched the letter off of me while he burnt me. … "DUDE!" Leo put the letter down and gawked at me. Full eyed and silent.

"What?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"You're a predator?" Leo broke his silence. It had only been a second of two of silence, but for him that's a lot.

"A Praetor Leo, a Praetor." I sighed and took the letter back.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A leader of a Roman Legion, there used to be two per Legion, they handled all the affairs pertaining to the Legion's needs." I log lost in myself looking at the letter…

* * *

><p>The next morning was pretty usual; I sat down at my table for breakfast, clad in my purple tank top and torn denim shorts. I hadn't told anyone but they were actually Percy's, he'd left them at mine when we'd hit the lake after … well let's not get into that, but yes being a pragmatic young man I hadn't done my washing and they were all that was clean.<p>

"Hey," Piper smiled as she put her tray down next to me. A subtle hint she wanted to sit with me.

"Morning" I shuffled over so she had room. Piper was like a sister to me. When I first got to camp we had had a small thing for one another… but now she was my closest confidant, only her, Nico and Mitchell knew my secret… oh and Percy. We sat in silence a bit before two familiar figures walked past us.

"Hey guys, come sit with us!" Piper smiled and waved them down. Moments later down sat a 6ft tall jock and a shorter 'spunky punk' as Percy called him, the two were more commonly known as Connor Stoll and Nico diAngelo, sons of Mercury and Pluto… I mean Hermes and Hades.

"Morning." The two smiled as they sat down with their loaded trays. "Where's Leo?" Connor asked, looking to my left, a position now usually held by Leo. Without saying a word I pointed with my fork over to the table with all of the Minor Godlings at it. "Is that Lou Ellen?" Connor's eyes went as wide as humanly possible.

Piper and I sat up straight to arch a look in. we sat back down, looked at each other and then nodded. "Yes it is." nodded Piper with a resounding sense of authority. Charmspeak maybe? No… she'd never charmspeak me, she told me she wouldn't and I beli-By Jove…

Connor was a good catch for Nico, for anyone really, outgoing, happy, and always strived to be friendly… That's just his Nonphysical characteristics! Every time he was around us he's try and make small talk, this morning was no exception. "You've been quieter than a Mormon Crypt this morning Jason, anything up?" Connor gave a sideways glance at Nico who was starting to blush. "Not that we'd know about that or anything!" he protested. I half intended to answer, but Piper beat me too it as I was distracted by Leo getting up from his table.

"What's this 'we' business you two?" Piper raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"*AHEM*" Nico coughed into his napkin. "Moving along… Anything bugging you Jason?"

"Maybe it's about that letter." Leo put his head between Piper and my own, resting his hands on our outer shoulders.

"What letter?" Connor, Nico and Piper all asked at once, and all looking at me.

"A letter that says Jason's a predator." Leo laughed.

"A **Praetor**…" I ground my teeth. Leo can be such a pain I swear. My anger resulted in me 'accidently' giving Leo a little jolt on his hands, serves him right though.

"What letter?" Nico asked, seemingly more interested in the Praetor than the predator.

"What's a Praedor?" asked Connor, history, not his strong suit.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a letter?" Piper pouted jokingly.

"It's nothing." I shook my hand to dismiss the conversation. The sounds of hooves trotting along became louder and louder. They seemed to start right after I corrected Leo. Its times like these I wished I believed in coincidences.

I could see Chiron out of the corner of my eye just before me spoke. "Mr. Grace… if you'd follow me…" Ah just one of those weeks I suppose…

* * *

><p>Well for all of you who planned on reading the sequel I hope the first chapter lived up to your expectations.<br>So please Read and Review.

A/N: Since this is a sequel to a Percy Jackson story (Which shamelessly used a Lost Hero Character and danced the Highland Fling on canon like it were a pair of sabres...) Graeca Amor will borrow more from the Lost Hero style... told from multiple people's perspectives. But mostly from Jason's.

Well thats all for now. More soon.


	2. Percy: Another good day

Sorry for a delay in uploading this, I've just started a new semester at varsity for everything is up in the air. Also I've been re-writing this to fit it into my over arching story ideas... So yes. Might have a few bumps and bruises in it but oh well! Life goes on!

I'm taking a leaf of out the Lost Hero here, by having different chapters narrated from the views of different people. This chapter is narrated by Percy!

Well Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter II~<br>**_Another good day..._

Percy

The sound of a conch shell seems like a nice way to wake up doesn't it. But really, when the noise comes through into your dreams it messes things up. This morning I was dreaming of my life 15 maybe 20 years down the track, I was running a horse farm somewhere in the south west. My partner was riding alongside... Then the horses started moaning... Louder and louder then suddenly they all ran together and erupted into a nuclear blast... That's what a Conch shell does. It almost scared me straight out of my hammock. I've taken up to sleeping in a hammock as opposed to my bed, it feels like I'm rolling on the open seas and helps me sleep. I scrambled to get ready, slipping on my board shorts, flip flops and Aloha shirt before running out into the dining pavilion.

"Percy!" Annabeth walked over to me straight away. She looked frazelled with her hair all messed up, she was wearing a pair of 3/4 denim pants and a dark blue "Occupy Wall Street" t-shirt, only the Occupy scribbled out and "Surf" written over it, lacking the w as well... Surf all streets... Yeaah that's my shirt, I'll explain later.

"Morning" I leant over and gave her a peck on the cheek. As I stood up straight I saw something that made my heart sink, and it sunk faster than the Titanic. Jason Grace was across the pavilion with Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. Jason's blue eyes locked on me, I could see his shoulders sag.

"Are you ever going to tell me what the deal is with you two?" Annabeth asked as we queued up to get our food.

"Later." I sighed as a nymph put a spoonful of scrambled eggs on my plate. Suddenly my stomach felt empty, I didn't want them in the slightest, not even if they'd been blue. Another good day...

* * *

><p>After breakfast I walked off for Activities. Orienteering with the Minor God Cabins. The minor gods were some of the coolest campers I'd have to admit, they're parents had blessed them with weird and wonderful powers. Lou Ellen, the daughter of Hecate for one, she has honest to god magic. Lou uses her magic to make these charms mostly; they let you do things like hear whispers, see in inverted colours etc. Butch, the son or Iris could bend light just like in a rainbow, if he tries hard enough he can make himself invisible while he's standing still. So spending nearly 2 hours with them was no chore.<p>

"When she woke up, Drew went crazy. Started screaming "I'm blind, I'm blind! Someone help me put my makeup on!'" Lou told me about the prank she and her Lacy (daughter of Aphrodite) had played on Aphrodite's old head councillor Drew.

"You're evil." laughed Butch as we made it over to the first marker in the woods.

"I'm not evil." Lou protested honestly. "I was just dispensing Justice." she laughed, breaking her 'honest' exterior. "Plus, anyone who actively encourages the toying with of someone's heart for personal gain deserves it." Lou laughed and slapped me on the back. "Isn't that right Percy."

"Yeaah." I laughed. It was a hollow laugh though because I'd toyed with someone's heart strings..." I wondered if Jason would forgive me? The Little Big 3 had fallen to tatters, barely hanging out anymore. I was so lost in thought I almost walked straight off the end of a cliff into a pit full of Hell Hounds. Luckily Butch grabbed me with his massive arms.

"Whaat in hell!" I looked over the edge from the safety of Butch's arms. "Why do we have Hell Hounds?" I asked as Butch let me go so him and Lou could get a better look.

"What I wanna know is what stops them teleporting out." Lou rubbed her chin. Always inquisitive when it came to areas of magic

Butch sighed. "Shadow travelling... Hell Hound's don't teleport they shadow travel." he corrected. Despite his big burly looks, Butch was a softie and Annabeth's #1 student. I was #2, not because she wanted to avoid playing favourites, but because Butch was smarter than me, smarter, stronger, straighter and more tattooed.

"Teleport, shadow travel, whatever." Lou sighed. "What keeps them in there though!" she peered over the edge.

"Maybe they're an orienteering obstacle?" Butch scratched the back of his head causing his bicepts to pulse... Pulse... Pulse.

"P-p-p-percy?" Lout tapped me on the head after I zoned out.

"I think we should keep moving. We'll tell Chiron about them when we get back." I broke out my authority voice, I was still for all intense and purposes the Stratagos of Camp Half Blood (A commander and chief in other words)

We completed the course 1 minute behind the children of Nike and a long time ahead of Hypnos, who fell asleep at the 2nd marker post. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a son of Nemesis paying out drachmas to a son of Tyche... Seems like Lou, Butch and I were the top runners in this bet, oh well.

* * *

><p>After the orienteering was over, I headed straight over to the big house to see Chiron. I knew we kept a selection of monsters in the forest for training purposes, but never a pit the size of a swimming pool but 3x deeper full of Hell Hounds, that was just insane. I pushed the door open and was confronted with a very socially awkward scenario, sitting across from, Chiron engaged in meaningful discussion were both Nico and Jason. 'Seems like someone's trying to get the band back together...' I thought.<p>

"Ah Percy, if it's not important could you come back in a few minutes?" Chiron looked at me intently.

"Oh uh, I found a pit of Hell Hounds in the woods.!" after I finished I made a shocked face to show how shocked I was. Looking back it must have looked rather stupid because Nico cracked a snicker.

"Ah those. We've been keeping them for advanced training for our guests." explained Chiron as he shuffled around in his seat.

"Guests?" what was Chiron talking about, maybe the hunters of Artemis were coming back?

Chiron scratched his forehead and sighed. "Well I suppose you have a right to know, you are the camp's leader after all." Chiron looked at Jason as if he was seeing if he objected. Jason nodded an all clear. Chiron picked up a letter from his desk and held it up in his right hand. "This came yesterday." Chiron let out a sigh that seemed to be a mix of relief and dread.

"A letter? What does it say?" I walked up and sat down next to Nico who now sat between Jason and I. The chairs in the big house were 1960 futurist chairs covered in orange leather, nothing short of gawdy but no one mentioned it under fear of Chiron.

"It's a bit of a sensitive matter..." Chiron looked back and forth between Nico and Jason. "There are things I haven't told you all about in our world. The San Fransico Bay area for instance is home to more than just the Titan's fallen castle." Chiron positioned himself in his chair for a lloonngg speech. I saw Jason and Nico get comfortable so I did the same, as Mr. Bruner Chiron had always given good speeches. "If you remember, both Rome and Greece worshipped the same gods, but under different names. As the Empire grew powerful the gods began to change into new forms depending on who worshipped them."

"Yeah Annabeth told me that when I first got to camp."

Nico sighed and decided to finish what would inevitably be a long point. Hades' son cleared his throat and began to speak. "The gods are Schizophrenic with two personalities, one Roman, one Greek. According to the letter Jason is the Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Camp Jupiter is the Roman answer to Camp Half Blood. Romans and Greeks never got on, in fact we've had many wars over it all." Nico let out a relieved sigh.

It was a lot to process so I was a bit slow. "Why didn't you say anything?" I looked square at Jason.

A powerful female voice rung out behind us. "I wiped his memory."

Chiron stood quickly and then bowed his head. "Queen Hera." he bowed.

I'd seen Hera a few times in my life but now she looked more 'no-nonsense' than usual. I was taken back then Jason stood and dropped to one knee in front of Hera. "Lady Juno, it is an honour."

"Arise Jason Grace." Juno spoke out in a commanding motherly tone. "I have little time so this shall be quick." Juno nodded her head at Chiron and Percy, acknowledging their presence. She merely blinked her eyes to acknowledge Nico, at least he was acknowledged. No one dared speak in case they offended the Juno, who now looked like she'd swat any annoying demigod flies without a second thought. "Jason's memory has been wiped to facilitate a reunification of halves. The gods have remained..." Juno looked at Nico. "Schizophrenic... For too long. After our taxing victory over Kronos we cannot maintain this schism any more, our worlds and our children must be made whole again." Juno fell silent as if she was a voice activated ride at Disney world.

Silence fell on the big house, none of us knew what to do, none except Jason. "If it is the wish of Olympus, we will obey." he never looked up, just spoke to the floor.

"You have done well Jason Grace. Acted in true spirit of our Consul." Juno seemed proud, proud of an illegitimate son her husband sired behind her back... Well at least she wasn't swatting us.

'But his memories...' I thought to myself. When I looked back up at Juno she stared me straight in the eyes.

"Jason, your memories were altered for a purpose that will become clear soon. I shall return to you that which was taken to help with the reunification, the rest will return in time… Once your personal destiny is complete" with those words Juno vanished in a blast of light.

Nico, Chiron and I all stood back up quickly but Jason remained on bended knee. "Jason?" Nico asked, leaning slightly over to check on his friend. His friend? Since when was Jason just his friend? i thought he was OUR friend...

Small vapours started to swirl around Jason's arm. He clasped his hand over his arm and ground his teeth, obviously in pain. "You all right?" I stepped over and put my hand on his back. He immediately tensed.

"My friends are coming... I can feel it." Jason sounded so serious that I just felt like an out of place child. Jason removed his hand from his arm, in its place was now a tattoo 'SPQR' and 4 bars. "Lupa is coming..."

* * *

><p>There we go. That is chapter 2 all up and loaded. I told this one from Percy's point of view because I thought he got painted in a bit of a bad light last chapter and in Greek Love. Just trying to balance it out cause he's still Percy.<p>

Thanks all!


	3. Nico: Is it still nothing?

Hey, thanks to all you who added this story to your watch lists and so forth! Double and triple thanks to those who reviewed! Here's chapter 3, I think its a bit weak in places but I can't keep trying to fix it forever! Hope yo all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter III~<strong>  
><em>...Is it still nothing?<em>

Nico

Jason was a consul? Lived in a mirror universe version of Camp Half Blood with Romans? It was all so much to process. Would they even welcome us? And whose Lupa?

"If you keep thinking like that you'll get worry lines." laughed Connor as I rested my head on his bare chest.

"Sorry." I sighed, slipping my hands under my chin to prop myself up a little.

"You look cute when you're lost in thought though." he laughed and wrapped his arms around me. Great, if I stick to doing things that make me look cute, I start to look old… damn it.

"Thanks." I smiled and lay my head down sideways on his chest. Connor's fingers dancing a waltz over my back, the waltz part was probably unintentional. Connor's not that cultured, he's the type of guy who thinks farts are funny and that 'Cool-whip' is a suitable meal replacement… Must be love, love, love…

We lay in my bed for what seemed like hours as I tilled over recent events. "You're thinking about Jason again aren't you?" Connor probed...With questions you perverts gosh!

"He's my friend, this'll all be a lot for him to handle." I explained and looked up. "Why? Are you jealous?" I asked deviously.

"Not at all." Connor laughed and squeezed me tight with his arms. "Cause I get to pop you whenever I want." he squeezed harder.

"Pop!" I made a fake popping noise. We both smiled. "I might go see him later on today. He's got sword arts this afternoon and I'm free so might as well."

"If ya wanna go then sure." I smiled at Connor and then scrambled up to straddle his stomach so I could give him a peck on the cheek. I jumped out of bed and opened my wardrobe to some miserable results. "Connor..." I ground my teeth 'lovingly'.

"What is it NicoBico?" he asked in his cutesy voice as he crept to the side of the bed. I crossed my arms and strummed my fingers on them as I gazed into the wardrobe.

"Connor **_François _**Stoll..." I ground my teeth, Connor chuckled. Ugh. _'TAKE LIFE SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE!'_ I wanted to yell every time he did that cute chuckle.

"You are so hard to take seriously when you're in your little skull undies!" he laughed loudly.

"Shut up. Where are my clothes!" I turned on my heel and glared at him.

"In the wash." Connor replied like it was a given.

"Aaand the wash is where?"

"In the dirty washing basket?" he blinked.

... Ugh. (This is where I rage internally…)

Connor got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around himself to cover up and came over to the wardrobe. "There are lots of shirts in here." he said wisely.

"They're all yours." I kept strumming away.

"So? Just wear one?"

"Ugh." I shook my head. "Seriously, do the washing." I sighed.

* * *

><p>After grilling Connor about the necessities of laundry duties I had no choice but to wear one of Connor's orange camp shirts and khaki shorts. As you can probably imagine I looked a right sight, Connor is tall with broad shoulders, he looks like an ideal Basket Ball player, aka the opposite of me. I look like a 'replacement for the Taco Bell Dog'… Whatever that means... Not to mention I don't do colour, because black isn't a colour, black is a tone. I got more odd looks walking across camp in Connor's orange shirt than I did when Travis put purple hair dye in my shampoo.<p>

"Nico!" Annabeth jogged over from my right, she had a schedule in her hand, the one that listed all the days we were to teach classes at camp.

"Hey," I smiled and turned to her, giving her my 'full' attention.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to do your classes for the next few weeks." She smiled innocently.

"Huh? Why?" I scratched my arm semi-nervously.

"It's just that I'll be heading over to Olympus again next month to help with the second stage of the recreation. So if I cover you now, you can cover me while I'm gone?" Her story held water as tightly as a broken plant pot Clarisse would make in Arts and Crafts. In simple terms, _'that girl be lyin!'_

I decided to poke around a little to see if I could catch her story out. "If you're sure you can manage with the packing and your other classes."

"I can do that easy, Percy said he'd take over my sword arts classes and Malcolm's covering my head councillor duties" Annabeth explained easily.

"R-right…" I replied slowly. _'What's she on about, talk about crazy things to ask.'_ I thought to myself. Maybe Percy was trying to get Annabeth to be an intermediary to facilitate some way to mend out friendship?... nah that's not his style, it's too smart. I noticed Annabeth seeming a bit agitated, like she had somewhere to be, so I put her out of her misery. "Sure, thanks." I nodded with a smile.

"Excellent. Well I'll let you get back to whatever it was you're doing Captain Colour." Annabeth laughed and patted me on the shoulder before jogging off again.

"Seriously, this week is just getting weirder." I rolled my eyes and carried on to the Arena.

* * *

><p>Jason was leaning up against the top row of bleachers in the arena when I got there. The minor gods children were all busy pairing up, hoping they could find someone to pair with besides Jason 'cause no one likes getting totally stomped on. Poor guy, it's like he's genetically incapable of back down or go easy on anyone.<p>

"Hey." I walked up the steps, small black vapours leaked from my skull ring's eyes, Soul Reaper was stirring.

Jason sighed and leaned forward as I climbed the steps. "Hi." oh the enthusiasm!

"I came to see if you wanted some actual competition." I flicked my wrist up, the vapours flew into the air and formed Soul Reaper in mid-air. I caught my faithful blade as it came down. "One Big Little Three to another. Unless you consider Clovis a fair test of your metal." I smiled, as I mentioned his name Clovis began snoring on one of the lower bleachers..

"Fine." Jason sluggishly sat up and drew his gold coin. It transformed into his golden gladius instantly. We made our way down to the arena and started sparring.

"Ok what's up?" I asked as I hacked at him with my sword.

"Nothing." he evaded.

"Something's up!" I continued to hack at him.

"Nothing's up." he continued evading.

"You... LIE!" I slashed down with all my might. My sword slammed into Jason's which was being held horizontal. We both stumbled back. "Come on Jason. You've gotta tell me."

"No I don't."

"Fine. We'll make a wager; if I beat you, you have to tell me what's up. If you win I'll be your slave for a day." I smirked.

"Hmph, you've never been able to beat me sparring." he scoffed.

"Maybe I was just going easy on you because you were the new guy." I smirked as Jason and I dawned a breast plate and helmet.

"Fine!" Jason flipped his sword in his hands and had it form a lance. He jabbed instantly and the game was afoot.

The match was anyone's game at first, Jason stabbed, I dodged; I slashed, Jason parried. The scales were tipped in my favour as the sparring match finally moved towards the edge of the arena. Jason had me 'on the ropes' or so he thought. I 'tripped' off the back of the arena floor and fell onto the grass. Jason readied to point his spear at my throat when I kicked myself up onto my feet and planted my size 11 Chuck Taylor right into Jason's chest. Jason tumbled backward and then rolled head over heels onto his feet again.

"Right." Jason shook his head to get his wits back about him. I gave him a smirk. Jason smiled back "Let's go." That was when I pounced; I jumped close to Jason, so close I could feel his breath against my forehead... Yes I'm short, and I have a sword so shut it! I ducked under Jason's close slash; side stepped behind him and hit him in the head with the handle of my sword. He fell to the ground. KO.

* * *

><p>"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jason put an ice pack on his head.<p>

"Jason taught me." I laughed. "The other Jason I mean." I sat down in a chair next to Jason in my cabin.

"No kidding." he laughed, and then winced in pair. Poor guy, when I play, I play hard. "Perks of being the child of Hades I guess."

"Yeah ya could say that."

"We don't get taught things like that in the legion." he muttered.

"Not surprising. The Greeks always used to strive for personal glory in battle." I stood up and walked over to my linen cupboard. Unlike most of my fellow Demi Gods I still kept a cupboard for that stuff, instead of a pile on the side of the room. Mother would be proud. I grabbed out two towels and turned back to Jason. "But Roman's group warfare skills extended far past our Phalanx." I tossed one of the towels to him to dab up his sweat.

"Yeah." Jason grabbed the towel and wiped his face.

"So do ya remember more?" I asked as I sat down back in my chair.

"Yeah it all came back to me last night, Juno asking me to help reunite the camps and all." Jason looked tired. A subject change was in order and I had just the one.

"And now about Percy..." I crossed my feet and looked intently.

"Ah, that. " Jason sighed. I knew from before our gala that Jason and Percy had an on again/off again... Beneficial 'relationship', and that it was straining Jason's wits, but I never really guessed to what extent.

"Still no progress?" I asked redundantly.

"Nope. None"

"You two've been avoiding each other."

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"So that's what's bugging you?" I asked.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"So? What is it then? Something's gotta be bugging you."

"You are." Jason took the ice pack off his head and muttered something in latin. "Not really you... But you and Connor." he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh...?" rather lost for words I lent in attentively.

"You two are always together... I never see you anymore. Sure I've got other friends here but I'm always kind of an outsider, a child of the Big Three." Jason began to tear up at the corners of his eyes, whether it was from his headache or his emotions I couldn't tell. "We were supposed to stick together." he muttered, a single tear rolled down his cheek alone, driving his point home. Yeah probably was his emotions.

I felt overwhelming shame, the most I'd felt at any one point in time, it was rather unnerving. "Sorry man." Biting my lip I moved into another chair closer to him. "I guess I got caught up in the 'honeymoon' effect. Not that that's an excuse." I hung my head.

"I guess I've just been a bit up tight since Juno's letter arrived for me." he sighed, he could see my gaze probing for more details such as the exact wording of the letter. "It came a few days ago." by no stretch of any stick was Jason happy, no doubt the letter complicated his life to a new degree that not even Pythagoras could have dreamed up.

"What did it say?" I asked, Chiron had given me a once over as to its contents but never let me see it.

"It's complicated."

"Is anything from the gods ever not?" I asked with a light smile. He cracked a small smile in agreement but obviously not wanting to talk about it. "You said your friends were coming?"

Jason nodded in reply. "Lupa the she wolf that raised Romulus and Remus, Chiron's counterpart." he mused.

A large ringing noise came out, the ecclesia was assembling, and we were key members. Jason and I threw our towels into my laundry hamper, he left to go change and I quickly slipped on a new shirt of mine Connor had brought over from his foot locker in Hermes' Cabin. Well looks like there is still work to be done on the Jason-Percy front… good thing I 'love' helping… sigh.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all enjoyed that, its long over due! Though the funny thing is, while I was putting off editing this chapter, I wrote chapters 4 and 5... and most of 6. Funny what one'll do to put off work!<p>

The title for this chapter is a nod back to chapter 11 of Greek love "_Its nothing_". Basically the chapter where the Percy-Jason problem starts.  
>Thanks again peoples, see you soon.<p>

EDIT: Sorry for all of those who noticed that I seemed to stop writing half way through Annabeth and Nico's discussion, its all fixed now!


	4. Jason: HalfBaked HalfBloods

Hey guys. Sorry for the slow updates, but here's chapter 4. 5 and 6 are just being polished up for publishing. Seems like things are a foot though!

N/B: Sorry for all of those who noticed that in Chapter four I seemed to stop writing half way through Annabeth and Nico's discussion, its all fixed now!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter IV~<strong>  
><em>Half-Baked Half-Bloods<em>

Jason

The Ecclesia, Camp Half-Blood's answer to the Senate back at Camp Jupiter, a place where everyone gathers to debate and discuss matters of importance. At least we didn't need to wear bed sheets... Score! We were all lined around the amphitheatre, Chiron, Rachel and Percy stood at the front, while the head councillors sat in the lower seats at the front with their cabin mates behind. The mood was one of inquisitive wonder, and childish mischief. Packing nearly 200 ADHD Half-Bloods into one theatre and making them wait was probably not the best idea. Luckily Chiron arrived quickly and set about getting his sense of order.

"In 2 days Lupa the She-Wolf of Rome will arrive to facilitate the reunification of the Greek and Roman camps." Chiron spoke in his bellowing voice. Campers began to murmur with uneasy uncertainty about Lupa. I heard Apollo camper's whispering about a lack of prophecy, Ares' children 'worried' about possible fights and Aphrodite's ditsy children wondered out new Roman Fashions.

Not knowing how or why I started talking. "We need not fear Lupa," I stood up and looked around the theatre. "I was trained by Lupa as all members of the 12th Legion are. She's not going to attack without reason." All eyes were trained on me. 'Ok, maybe talking about attacking might not be the best idea. As Praetor I was used to people looking to me, but as a councillor it was a new feeling, seems there's a lot more to that badge of honour that the Praetors have.

"Jason's got a point." Nico mused from the front row. He twirled one of his longer bangs between his fingers.

"Indeed." Chiron took over. "Lady Juno sent me an Iris message, to allow an exchange of ideas between out camps Lupa brings with her 6 Legionaries and so Jason will take 5 campers back with him." seemed reasonable, and totally like Lupa... Reasonable.

"So who'll he take?" asked Annabeth from 4 places to my right. She looked square at Chiron. 'Hmm, suddenly just had the urge to smack her...'

"The decision is his of course." the old centaur looked at me and nodded, a sign to stand up and take control. So yeah, I did. "It is his quest."

"Taking campers who are popular or just because they're my friends would be abusing this opportunity, whoever I pick should be picked by their own merits...Prowess in battle is respected in Camp Jupiter, as is experience." I glanced between Nico and Percy. "Nico and Percy shall accompany me because I can think of no two more experienced or more powerful in battle." I raised my hands, one towards Percy and one towards Nico, just like the Prima Porta, channelling my entire praetor prowess. "In the spirit of Roman customs they can choose one person each to accompany them, based on skill, experience and honour." I sat back down before anyone could object.

There were subtle murmurs around the theatre, campers were commentating on the obvious choices Percy and Nico would make, Nico would pick Connor, and Percy would pick Owl Brain... Percy nodded at Will Solace. "Will Solace is my choice." there were gasps all around, I suppose we were all expecting him to bring Annabeth, but she nodded and smiled at him as if it was the obvious choice. I for one was shocked, and relieved. Nico stood up next and smirked at Connor who had subtly began to stand up. "Rachel." Connor subtly sat back down while the red head agreed and began to bounce in her seat.

Finally all eyes rested back on me for my decision... Talk about pressure.

"Chiron," I looked the centaur in the eyes. "You should choose our 6th. I've chosen 2 others already." more murmurs.

The old centaur seemed to mull over the decision for a bit before finally making up his mind. "Very well, you'll have my decision by the end of the day. You 5 should go get packing." Chiron flicked his tail and left the theatre. I had a sinking feeling I'd regret this.

* * *

><p>I had just finished stuffing the last of my clothes into my duffle bag when I heard familiar trotting noises coming from outside my cabit. 'Here comes Chiron.' I thought to myself.<p>

"Hey," I walked out onto the deck and waved to the centaur.

"Jason." Chiron came close to my cabin threshold but dared not enter for some reason.

"What's up?" I asked as I climbed over the bannister and sat down on the porch railing.

"I told you I would let you know who I had chosen to accompany you on this quest..." Chiron leant on his bow, his tail swished back and forth.

"You've made up your mind?" I asked nervously, obviously I liked beging in control, bring praetor and all.

"Mmhmm." Chiron nodded solemnly.

"Who then?" I let my feet dangle over the edge of the rail.

"Malcolm." Chiron answered as his tail swished.

"Annabeth's half-brother?" I asked, perking my eyebrow.

"Mhm. Minerva was respected in Rome, and I cannot afford to have Annabeth leave so close to her departure for Olympus. There is still much work I need to do with her."

"Fair enough I suppose." Chiron was keeping something from me, but he only ever kept secrets for a reason... Or so I was told. I looked up over half-blood hill and could feel Lupa growing near. "Is he ready to leave?" I asked.

"He's packing now." Chiron gave me a smirk and glanced into my cabin, he saw my clothes strewn out over the floor, I suck at packing. "Ahem..." Chiron coughed, I knew what he meant.

"Right. I'll get right onto that." I had a bit of a blush as I headed back to my cabin.

* * *

><p>"*Sigh*" I lay out, sprawled next to 'Thalia's Pine'. The realization that in a few short days I'd be back in Camp Jupiter was fore in my mind. "*Sigh *"<p>

"Jeez maaan, you trying to win a sigh'n competition or something?" Leo Valdez asked as he walked up the hill and sat himself down beside me. Sat up and looked at the sky, time for a little vent I suppose.

"I'm just thinking about, you know, going back to Camp Jupiter." I fiddled with the bottom hem of my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt nervously.

"Well if you're THAT nervous, I'll forgive you for not choosing me and say I'm glad I'm not going." he laughed.

"Smooth man. But you and up tight Roman Legion girls, probably not a good mix. Reyna would probably take you out and have you whipped." I rolled onto one side and propped my head up with my hand.

"So they're all into S&M? I'm cool with that." Leo had a joker personality, but sometimes, especially times like these, I worried he was serious cause this's be knowing Leo a little more than I'd like.

"Ah Leo, I'm going to miss you so much." I laughed praying he was indeed joking.

"Nawh Jason don't get all mushy on me, you'll lose your sex appeal." he sucker punched him in the arm, his own little way of saying 'its fine bro, I'll miss you too.' There was an eeiry silence for a moment before Leo spoke again. "Why'd you pick Percy?" Leo began fumbling around with some scraps of metal in his hands. Looks like we both play with things when we're bored.

"The Queen of the gods is taking a gamble on me, I'm not gonna shoot myself in the foot by letting my personal feelings get in the way."

"I think that's exactly what ya did." he rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

Leo held up the scraps of metal he'd been playing with, his little creation was a tiny tin soldier dressed in Roman Legion armour. As with all little trinkets Leo made, the little soldier came to life and began to sing "Jason doesn't wanna be away from Percy" to the tune of pop goes the weasel, but horribly out of sync and off key. The temptation lightly shock the tin creation was high, very high.

"Whatever." I rolled onto my back and sighed.

"So still no development on that front?" Leo asked, the toy soldier had jumped onto the floor and was doing laps around Leo like an ADHD sprinting champ all while counting to 100 in Greek.

"None. I've got that war on hold." the clouds rolled gently above the branches of the pine we took shelter under. A great place for contemplation about Percy, life and priorities.

"Ya know I'm not actually upset about not coming with you too your camp." Leo reached into his tool belt. "Speaking of which..." he continued rifling through his belt until he pulled out a small mechanical shield and handed it to me.

"Thanks, what is it?" I asked, turning it over and over in my hand.

"It's a one-of-a-kind, limited edition, Leo Valdez, Awkward Situation Emergency Escape Machine." Leo beamed with pride. "You just press one of the 4 buttons on the shield and it creates a distraction."

"Like?"

"Well the red one projects a voice in the distance. The yellow one makes big bang and smoke come out. The green one creates a hologram version of you and makes the real you invisible, though it only works once." Leo had put a lot of thought into his ASEEM.

"And the blue?" I hovered my finger over the very small cobolt blue button.

"Ah, thats um, don't press it. Its kinda like a debug mode. Just don't" Leo waved my finger away.

"Why does everything you give me have some lynch to it? Like those sun glasses that made me blind for an afternoon, or those shock absorbing shoes that almost bounced me into orbit... Or that razor that almost..." I stopped there, best not totally damage his self-esteem.

"Have a little faith bro." Lep laughed.

"Be wary of Greeks baring gifts." I rolled my eyes, actually thankful for the gift though.

"Harsh man, harsh. Just making sure you're heading away with the good stuff, predators should always be prepared."

"Praetor..." I used one of my 'Party Piece Powers'. With a small click of my fingers Leo started to build up static electricity around him, next time he touched metal he'd get a nice surprise. Luckily for me Leo was still completely oblivious to the energy build up he was generating.

"So all geared up for tomorrow then?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, now that I have this." I played with the ASEEM in my hand, curious as hell as to what the blue did. "I should probably get back to my cabin, make sure I've got everything I want to bring." I stood up and dusted myself off. I pulled Leo up a moment later.

"Stay safe bro." Leo hugged me and patted me on the back.

"I'm not going away forever man." I chuckled.

"I know, but, just stay safe. K?"

"Sure... Leo?"

"Yeah Jason?" Leo's voice was mildly muffled by my shoulder.

"Could let go now?"

"Oh shit! Sorry man." Leo broke away and blushed. I laughed as I walked down the hill to my cabin, 'For sure Leo, I'm coming back.'

* * *

><p>"Jason, over here." Rachel waved out to me from across the events area. Once I made my way over to the other 5, Rachel filled me in. Chiron had told us Lupa would be here shortly to exchange her 6 Legionaries for the 5 half-bloods and me. I looked around and realized I was taking perhaps to most, well, half-baked bunch of half-bloods I could find. Malcolm had his nose dug so deep into a book on Roman art that you'd need a crane to get him out, Will Solace was strumming 'The wheels on the bus go round and round' on his lyre whilst chatting to Percy about the canoe lake... 2 guesses as to why... Rachel was brushing her hair with an electric blue hair brush which looked so familiar to me but I dunno why. Nico was busy playing a game of cards with a pair of shadowy hands... Yeah I'd definitely picked the craziest bastards I could find. Though with further thought it could'a been so much worse, I could have brought the Stoll brothers along and Clovis. 'Lets hope Lupa's developed a sense of humor...'<p>

"What's wrong Jason?" asked Nico as he lost to the shadow hands for the 4th hand in a row.

"Oh just thinking."

"Did it hurt?" asked Rachel as she put her hair brush back into her bag.

"Hardy har har har" I laughed sarcastically and looked over the hill, Lupa was moments away.

"What about?" asked Nico.

"Just thinking that this might be my last time here... For a while" I smiled and put my arm around Nico in a platonic way, though I could feel him blush through my shirt. "But it'll be an adventure." I laughed.

"Y-yeah." Nico slipped out from under my arm and blushed brighter.

"Oh don't look so nervous." I patted him on the back. Diverting attention away from my nerves: Check.

At that moment my senses tingled, I cast my gaze off above the hills. There I saw the She-Wolf Lupa jogging over the hill with 5 legionaries in tow. I straightened my shirt and clicked my neck. "Here we go." I breathed in heavily, here goes it all.

* * *

><p>There we go. Number 4 all done!<p>

I get the feeling Graeca Amor's gonna be a BIT longer than Greek Love was and with the direction I want to take it in, we might get a trilogy outta this, not sure though.

Well thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Malcolm: Insane Road Trip

Hey guys. Sorry for the slow updates, who would believe I've finished chapters 6-8 and am writing 9 at the moment? Haha, hopefully they'll be up soon.

This chapters from MALCOLM's point of view, because I wanna explore another child of Athena =P, and I have wicked plans for him in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter V~<strong>  
><em>Insane Road Trip<em>

Malcolm

In 6 years at Camp Half Blood I'd seem some crazy things. Like Clarisse getting soaked by Perseus on his first day, a Titan War complete with William Solace catching a quick victory smooch from Connor Stoll. But nothing came close the insane road trip I was on with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Perseus Jackson, Nico diAngelo, Jason Grace and the aforementioned William Solace. Jason's crazy Female Wolf had told us to take our time journeying over to Camp Jupiter, she probably meant it as an off paw remark at how we were inferior to her Legionaries, since we had 4 days to make it to San Francisco we headed up Long Island to Perseus's family cabin to break up the trip and stopping there was easy.

"Here we are!" There was a thin particulate layer of dust that was pushed into the air as Perseus pushed open the door to the cabin. One by one we walked in and dumped out bags down on the floor.

"Nice place." Nico looked around and whistled.

"Homey" Rachel remarked before heading off to the kitchen

"Thanks." Perseus blushed and rubbed his neck.

"So how long are we going to stay here?" William jumped straight into one of the lounge chairs and put his feet up.

"Lupa said the Oracles would be complete around the Ides... So 3 nights..ish?" Jason sat down on the couch opposite William.

Rachel's voice rung out from the kitchen. "Hey guys there's nothing in the fridge."

"Mom and Paul haven't been here in a while." Perseus called back. "We'll need to go get some supplies... Unless you guys are ok with rations?"

"Yum, rations." William rolled his eyes.

"I can go get something if you want." Nico walked over to his brown leather duffle bag and pulled out 2 reasonably sized Sapphires. He rolled them around in his hands and smiled. Within seconds everyone was giving out orders for things like coke, sausages, twinkies, and carrots. "Well, I'll be back soon." Nico smiled and walked into the linen cupboard and closed the door.

"Um, Nico?" William got up from his chair and walked over to the closet. "Nico, that's not the door, it's a closet." there was no reply, so William opened the door wide to see an empty broom closet. "Wha?" William blinked in confusion, we'd explain it to him later.

"He'd be no fun playing 30 seconds of heaven with." Sighed Rachel as she walked back into the lounge and over to her bag where she fished out a bottle of Cactus Juice. There was no reply, none of us wanted to risk Apollo's wrath I guess.

"Right, I'm going for a swim!" Perseus slipped his shirt off and tossed it onto a hamper by the laundry. "Anyone gonna join?"

"Sure!" William jumped over one of the lounge chairs and grabbed his togs from his backpack.

"I'm game." Rachel took out her hair clips and got ready as well.

"Malcolm, Jason, you guys coming?" laughed William as he pulled out a towel from his bag.

"I'm a bit tired," Jason rubbed his forehead like he had a head ache. "I might just stay here."

"I'll come, but I'm not really in the mood to swim though." I got up and grabbed a towel from my bag and left with the others. We all headed out the back door, I stopped to steal a glance at Jason over my left shoulder, he looked depressed.

* * *

><p>I've seen nice beaches in my life, but none could hold a candle to the beach by Perseus' family's cabin... Rolling deep blue waves, soft white sand beaches and old tree's hanging over the bay with swings attached to them. Amazing.<p>

"You all right Mal?" William asked, bending into my field of vision I sat down on my towel on the beach.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled and lifted up my sunglasses to look him in the eyes.

"Good to hear." he smiled and crossed his arms playfully... At least I hope he wasn't angry with me. "So why aren't you swimming?" a cheerful glare was laid down upon me.

"I'm not the biggest fan of the ocean." I blushed a little as Perseus walked over the sands toward us still bone dry despite diving into the late over 5 times from the swing.

Perseus chuckled and then cracked a smile. "Ah but this is a Bay." he spread his arms like a game show girl displaying a fantastic Magic Bullet Table Top Easy Use Food Blender... Not that I watch the shopping channel at home.

"Oceans, seas, bays, large bodies of water... It's all the same to me." I blushed a little brighter.

Rachel laughed. She'd been next to us the whole time on her baby pink towel, wearing a bright yellow bikini top and a pair of sky blue board shorts absorbing the sun and my insecurities about the 75% of the Earth's surface. "He's just a worry wart. Water is the domain of Poseidon, and that expands to include oceans, seas, rivers, large pools, estuaries and lakes, probably puddles as well. I'm guessing it's the Hydrophobia thing Athena's children get." Rachel pulled her glasses down to the end of her nose and looked at me over the top of them inquisitively.

"It's no joke, the water is dangerous, Poseidon's powers are dangerous. His Tsunami pretty much wiped out Sendai back in 2011. Storms are always bad news." I reinforced my fears.

Rachel seemed to absorb my answer before responding. "Hmm, that begs the question Malcolm, what do you do when it rains?" she giggled, and again with more ferocity, soon she broke out into a full on bout of pandemonium laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I self-consciously made sure my Brooklyn University singlet shoulder strap was positioned correctly on my shoulder.

"I'm just imagining Malcolm running through the raid trying to get home, chanting ancient Greek blessings as he runs." Rachel managed to fit in a normal sentence in between her bouts of emasculating laugher at my expense.

"Geez Rachel," William sighed as he reached behind the Oracle and grabbed her sipper bottle of cactus juice, he twisted the cap off and muttered a blessing in Greek before tipping an amount of roughly 75ml onto the ground. The blessing went "May you, the wave maker and ground shaker keep my ally from harm in your domain." but in Greek of course.

Surprisingly Perseus also joined in. "Father, please, for your son." Perseus seemed to go blury eye'd after that, probably getting a message from his Dad. "Malcolm, stand up." he extended his hand and smiled down at me. I took his hand and was pulled to my feet, to quickly for me as I fell into his chest, which caused Rachel and William to blush.

"So ah," I straightened myself out of Perseus' embrace. "What're we doing?" I asked as I was lead down to the bay front, Perseus help my hands and walked back trying to reassure me as we went. Heart rate going up. Not because I'm being led by Perseus who's just in board shorts and considered one of the Camp's heart throbs, but out of fear, as Ethan Nakamura would have said "Umiwasukijanai!'

My legs locked up tighter than fort knocks when we got to the water's edge.

"Do you like baths?" Perseus asked, his voice soft and comforting, soothing even. "Y-yeah." I stammered. It must have been one funny sight, here I was, one of the leader's in the Battle of Manhattan, scared of a bay.

"Well just think of it as a giant bath." He smiled.

"Slight difference there Perseus... This bay is probably," I glanced over his shoulder to gauge the size of the bay. "2,573 times bigger than my bath at home." I must have looked so ridiculous. Before I could finish contemplating how I looked, Perseus began slowly walking me into the bay. Water lapped around my ankles, all I could think of was how Laocoon had died all those years ago. Then a realization hit me. 'What... My feet are dry?' "What?" I looked down in shock.

"Don't worry man, you'll be fine. Nothing'll happen I promise." Perseus chuckled at me.

"T-thank-ks Perseus." I stammered.

"You'll be fine." he continued to lead me in. Suddenly a small wave lapped against my leg, scaring me. "As long as you stop calling me Perseus. Call me Percy." he smiled.

"R-right... Percy." we waded down to my knees, then my hips, which was usually the most dreaded bit of going swimming for me.

"I'm gonna let the water touch you now... Don't freak out." before I could say anything I got a moist feeling down my legs that slowly began to rise. before long I was waist deep in honest to go water. "W...WOW!" I let out a holler and then moved around in the water, still not ready to dive under though. Even with my trepidation about the water the experience was still quite enjoyable.

"We're going to get you!" William, Rachel and I chased Poseidon's son around the shallower waters, our aim? To grab and dunk Perse-I mean Percy under the water (who had promised not to use the god like strength he gets from being in the ocean.) We had Percy cornered with his back to the centre of the bay, when he turned around and flung his hands us, 2 large massive funnels of water flung William and Rachel into the air and into the deep. They came up moments later, laughing. I looked at Percy and fear in my eyes, which he returned with a playful smile and snap of his fingers. As he did, a small squirt of water shot into my face, knocking me over. Laughs all around!

* * *

><p>We returned to the cabin in high<p>

spirits, to find Jason and Nico in equally high spirits, albeit Nico looked very worse for wear. I guess it's the down side of Shadow Travelling.

"Nico, man, ya gotta tell me how ya vanished like that!" William pretty much dove to Nico's feet.

"It's my inherited ability, to Shadow Travel, or Shadow Walk if you want." Nico smiled, spread out on the couch in just his dark grey jeans. He subtly grabbed a blanket to cover up his bare chest as Rachel entered the room, he blushed.

"Oh please Nico, its nothing I haven't seen before." she remarked.

'What's that about?' I thought.

"Right, awkward things aside, what'd ya get us Nico?" Perseus moved to one of the chairs and sat down.

"I got stuff for dinners, snacks, lunches and breakfasts." he explained with a bit of a slur.

"You, don't look so good Nico." Rachel came over and ran her hand over Nico's head.

"Shadow Travelling took a lot out of me." he replied.

"Ah. Will." Rachel clicked her finger; she didn't even have to look at William for him to understand what she wanted.

"Right, I'm on it." Apollo's son skipped over to his bag and got out a small wooden lyre. "Healing time, fun time!" William laughed as he started singing one of camp's sing-along songs: 'Solon Keeps on Shaking' Nico began to get considerable colour back into his face.

"Good work guys!" Percy clapped his hands together. "Now who's cooking what for dinner?" he asked. All eyes turned to me.

"What?" I blinked.

"Your mother's Athena, goddess of crafts... Surely you can cook." William laughed.

"Crafts, not cooking." I protested.

"I'll do it." as if to save me, Nico sat up, looking like he had all his colour back in his face.

"You can cook?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Percy's mom taught me, and I picked up a few things in the underworld." Nico stood up, still wrapped in his blanket.

"You never told me you could cook Percy." Rachel looked up at Perseus with wide eyes.

"I-I can't" he blushed.

"But hasn't your mother taught you?" she replied. "She taught Nico."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm THAT BAD."

"That is true, he managed to mess up cooking rice." Nico laughed before moving to his bag and opening the compartment where he stored the clothes for this leg of the trip. Nico pulled out a black t-shirt and slipped it on before announcing dinner would be in 2 hours, giving us time to enjoy the sun.

"Need any help?" Jason jumped to his feet and followed Nico into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Nico nodded. The two disappeared into the kitchen.

"Jason can cook?" Rachel whispered in my ear.

"I don't have enough information of his domestic abilities to give you a definite answer." I shook my head. "But if memory serves me, all Roman Legion soldiers were taught the basics of food preparation" I said as I watched Percy walk over to his bag and grab something.

"I'm going up the hill, just need some time alone." he waved and then left the front door.

"Awkward." William sighed before he pulled out a sheet of music and left to go play his new song on the deck, soon I grabbed my own book and headed out to do some peaceful reading.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, I played Malcolm as being a bit more... well, how to put it, 'proper' than he was for those 3 lines in the book. Just thought he'd be a good vessel for the 'prim and proper' aspect of Athena that alot of people think makes up her entire being.<p>

Well I'm actually skimming through Chapter 6 for possible upload in a few minutes. Watch out guys.  
>Thanks~!<p> 


	6. Percy: It's good to have dreams

Yep I know I only updated this about what, 10 minutes ago? But here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter VI~<strong>  
><em>It's good to have dreams.<em>

Percy

I hate that feeling, that sickening feeling when your stomach drops down to your ass and you just feel like you really are the BAD guy. I don't know when or how it happened but a few months ago, I fell in love, with a guy, while dating Annabeth... talk about problematic. I'm not saying liking guys is problematic oh no, I've known for a few years now that I played for that team you see. When I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I was taken in by Hermes Cabin, and came under the wing of Luke Castellan. Needless to say everything was up in the air in my life, and Luke, well Luke was great, listened, understood, the lot. After his betrayal things got bad, I started being more and more erratic with my feelings and desires; I managed to hide it from most people at camp though. Things were all fun, and more fun. I lived in the moment. When my 'feelings' for Annabeth came to fruit life was good, a little complicated but good. And then it all went sideways faster than a Ford GT going round a corner at 200, Jason Grace arrived, Son of the Sky King. I was more or less smitten, but also highly attracted. Things started happening between us, nights of passion, days of talking... Then the guilt set in, I was pretty much having a classic affair, like the ones Gabe used to have. And it didn't get much better than there.

I lay atop one of the hills near my families' cabin at Montauk, the clouds rolled by without a care in the world while I remembered my 'folly' as Paul would call it. I may have been able to shake my guilt and horrible gut feeling if my mp3 wasn't playing games with me. My mp3 decided my shuffle function should just cycle through all the song's I didn't want to hear like; Bon Jovi's 'You Give Love a Bad Name', 'I will become the thing I hate' by Stabbing Westwood, 'If you're gone' by Match Box 20, ACDC's Thunderstruck and Nickleback's It's Over ,... Not helping my mood. After Khronos was taken care of, the monsters of the world seemed to back off a bit, demigods were free to use mp3 players again, cell phones (only for texting thought) and laptops... But all Apple products were outta the question, somehow they still put out all points bulletins of our location. So there I was trying to relax as everything around me was slowly trying to make me feel worse. But what came next was like a kick in the face.

Rachel's voice rung out, she was climbing up the hill towards me. "Percy!"

"Oh hi Rachel." I took my head phones out of my ears, not raised to be rude.

Apollo's Oracle plopped herself down next to me. I'm sure she'd kill me if she knew I'd used the term 'plop' in regards to her. "So this' where you ran off to." Rachel laughed as she pulled out a zip lock bag of 'Home Mayed Chokolate Chip Kookeys'. "Katie Gardiner baked these for me. Said you guys would probably buy that horrible processed stuff." she laughed as she offered me a cookie.

"Yeah she had that right." I couldn't help but smile as I bit into one of the delicious cookies. Katie, without a doubt was camp's best cook.

"So, whats up with you and Jason?" Rachel = blunt.

"Nothing's 'up' with us." I rolled my eyes.

"Hah!" She rolled her eyes in retaliation. "If there's nothing 'up' with you two, I'm not the Virgin Oracle." she laughed. The sun seemed to shine very brightly, Apollo obviously didn't take her remark lightly. Unphased, Rachel continued to press. "You know I'm right."

"Nothing's wrong." I protested, chomping away on the cookie.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel sighed. "Before the Anniversary Party you couldn't even go a day wit out going on about Jason this, Jason that." Rachel rolled her eyes back and forth to emphasise her point. "Now you two avoid each other like Annabeth avoids spiders."

"I don't know what you're talking about." more evasion from me. I'd become more or less the master at evading question's. I decided to be 'mature' about things, and stuff my mouth full of cookies so I couldn't talk. Big. Mistake.

"*sigh*" Rachel rubbed her temples a moment. "Jeez Percy how many cookies have ya had?" she asked. I help up my fingers to reply, 6. "Awesome. Ohi" Rachel hacked out an ancient Greek word. I felt a small tingling in my throat. Crap.

"Whut whus tut" I tried to speak through the cookie mass, I forced myself to swallow it.

"Oh just something me, Katie and Lou all came up with." Rachel smiled. "The Cookies of Truth." Yeah, this'll be bad. "Now Mr. Jackson, you're gonna tell me everything." I tried to keep my mouth shut, but to no avail, Rachel said the cookies guarded against 'Lies of omission' as well.

"Jason's a great guy, but I feel obligated to stay with Annabeth. With Luke gone I'm all she has left." I began spilling my guts to Rachel, so far only Luke and Jason knew my problems, it felt uplifting telling someone else, even if I wasn't doing it willingly.

"What's so amazing about Jason?" Rachel asked, she knew what she thought was good about Jason, but this was research.

"He's strong, smart, noble, courageous, daring, witty, handsome, honourable, tested, marked, stoic-"

"Wait 'marked'?" Rachel flicked up her eye brow.

"Yeah, he has 3 tattoos on his arm..."

"Oh that marked... Carry on."

"Stoic, funny, charming..." I began to seriously fight against the cookies power. "Wild, hun-"

"Ok thats enough!" Rachel raised her hands to silence me so fast it scared me. "So why're you two avoiding each other like fire and ice?"

"It's him, he can't take it anymore, so he's distancing himself from me." I sighed. For the first time, Rachel's eyes sank and she looked like she shared my pain.

"Oh..." she shuffled awkwardly around her seat, not quite sure what to say or do.

"I dunno why he asked me along on this trip." I lay on my back and let out a deep sigh.

"Do you love him? Cause it sounds like you do."

"I guess... I guess I do love him." things were starting to come together in my head, which was good, yet bad because now I needed to act.

"And do you love Annabeth?" that's when it all fell apart. I slapped my hands on my face and sighed a sigh that turned into a groan, and then a headache.

"I dunno." my eyes began to water.

"Well maybe you just started dating a friend then..." Rachel rubbed my arm sympathetically. "Maybe this time away from Annabeth will do you some good." she smiled caringly. "It'll let you do some serious thinking."

"Oh Joy..." I sighed. Yeah this trip wasn't going to be the greatest, but maybe Rachel was right, it would give me time to think.

* * *

><p>I headed down to the Bay alone to think for a bit, Rachel was off painting Malcolm reading a scroll German Expressionist Style, Jason and Nico were busy cooking whilst Will Solace had gone off hiking. My mind was buzzing with thoughts about Annabeth, Jason, Camp Jupiter, CheesePuff Pastry and smoked chicken salad... I needed to clear my mind ASAP so that's why I headed to the bay. I undressed and dropped my clothes behind a rock before wading into the water, my troubles began to feel like they were washed away. Just to clarify in case you were wondering, yes, I was doing this al natural... Aka: Naked. I swum down to a deep, deep part of the lake till I just rested on the bottom and then I began to think.<p>

"All that thinking will give you a head ache you know." a familiar voice came out behind me, it had that... Familial familiarity to it. "Or don't you trust the words of an old Seaweed Brain like me." I turned around without saying a word and came face to face with my father.

"D-Dad!" I quickly placed my hands over my "gentlemen's area" and blushed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Poseidon laughed from the bottom of his shoes up, he slapped me on the back. "Nothing I haven't seen before." he kept laughing. "But yes, kids are always embarrassed around their parents." he clicked his fingers and seaweed wrapped around me, forming a dark green tunic which felt as soft as silk.

"Thanks." I blushed, rubbing my arm.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, a chair grew behind him out of coral. We didn't get coral in the bay though... Well that's my dad for ya.

"What?"

"... Pardon." ah, getting your manners corrected by a god is scary. "You've been calling out for guidance, and prayers have been offered in my name about it." Poseidon sat in his coral chair and placed his trident next to it.

"Prayers?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"Indeed." Poseidon nodded.

"I didn't pray about it..." I shuffled around on my seat awkwardly.

Poseidon's face turned mildly sour. "Believe me, I know." Poseidon seemed rather ticked off that I wasn't consulting him on my love life, I hadn't even asked Paul for advice. "But someone has offered up prayers in my name, and poured libations in my honour." Pos-My dad spread his arms out as if presenting something and smiled "So here I am. So let's talk." That's when things just got AWKWARD. I'm not usually one to get to weirded out about things, but that conversation with my dad kind of grossed me out and made getting gender reassignment surgery and living in a convent a good idea...

* * *

><p>I walked back out of the bay, shaking due to the crisp night air, and the post-traumatic stress disorder I'd developed from that 'little chat' dad and I had just had. Being bone dry after my swim would've been a dead giveaway that something was amiss if any mortal walked past me, luckily the cabin's around us were all empty. A nice smell wafted into my nose from my families cabin, 'Nico and Jason must be well on their way cooking.' I pondered to myself as I slowly redressed and headed back to the cabin, in my mind all I wanted was for dinner to be as un-awkward as demi-godly possible... It's good to have dreams... Even if they're far-fetched delusional ones.<p>

* * *

><p>So there we go, the main point of this chapter, as you could probably guess was to show things from Percy's point of view because he got a bad wrap in Greek Love as a playa. SO yeah. All redeemed now no?<br>Thanks all!


	7. Nico: Pasta and Pondering

Well here's Chapter 7. I've been keeping it from you for so long cause I was trying to figure out how to end it... well I ended it! so here it is for your reading pleasure!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter VII~<strong>  
><em>Pasta and pondering.<em>

Nico

Jason said he'd once lead the 12th Legion against the Titans, fought Krios with his bare hands, slain the Trojan Sea Monster (even though none of us know WHAT that is, it still sounds impressive!) But something that always shatters his hunky Herculean/Teen-Heart-Throb mystique is this little cut on his lip, girls think it's sexy but I bet none of them realize he got it chewing on a stapler. I wonder if anyone at Camp Jupiter knows? Hmmm. Jason should add that to his battle cry 'I am Jason Grace. I slew the Trojan Sea Monster, killed the Titan Krios with my bare hands and fought the vicious Bic $3 Stapler grrrr'

"Ah Nico? Now what?" damn you Jason bringing me back to reality, I was happy being off in lala land.

_'What were we doing...? Oh yeah that's right!'_ my brain slowly clicked back into life. "Um, now you strain the tomato's juice out for the sauce, leave the chunks for the base." I rattled off instructions for Jason on how to cook Maria diAngelo's famous Spag Bowl... She just loved filling the stereo type ok?

"Sweet." Jason carried out my orders with prime efficiency.

I wonder if Jason learnt how to follow orders from the Romans at Camp Jupiter... Maybe it's time for Connor to get to know his Roman side... Hehehe. I must say though, the Jackson's cabin is rather... odd. The kitchen is closed off from the rest of the cabin and almost totally sound proof. I suppose the cabin is a place to escape to, so kitchen should be its own sanctuary, and it felt like one with all retro fittings, plates and colour scheme. I felt more, at ease here than I had anywhere else besides camp.

"Nico is that burning?"

"What?" I blinked back to reality to see the pasta water boiling over the side of the pot like one of the torture pits in Tartarus. "Oh damn!" I attempted to rescue the pasta by flicking down the heat and basically pulling out all the cooking tricks I knew.

Yes

I saved it.

Moving on.

"You ok?" Jason asked, placing his manly hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I chuckled as I strained the excess water off the pasta.

"You've been spacing out a lot." He remarked. Which, in fairness, is totally true. I've been acting a bit like a space cadet I think, keeping my head so far in the clouds I could see Olympus without binoculars. "You did it again." Jason's brow furrowed.

"Sorrrrrrryyyyyy" I moaned playfully.

"What's up?"

"Nothings up." I shook my head defensively.

"Yeah, nothings up, you're just acting like I was the other day..." Jason, unbeknown to me, slipped behind me and assumed 'attack positions.' Minds out of the gutter please.

"I am not!" I protested playfully, turning around and springing Jason's trap. He advanced, pushing me back against the bench, his hands pinned to the bench either side of me... We were pressed close; I could feel his bodily heat, including a large amount of heat down there... It's just a plutonic observation... Hahah get it? Ya know; I'm the son of Pluto… so everything I do would be plutonic… Tough crowd… the real word's platonic ok? Moving on!

"You don't get to move," Jason's eyes narrowed. "until you tell me." he smirked, his breath smelt almost of garlic.

"It's, um ah..." I tried to avoid his gaze, but his nose was almost touching mine so it was completely impossible.

"Think, then speak." Jason's lips were pink and perfect. Oh no... A change in blood flow. Shit.

"Ah... Oh..." I began to feel the results of the blood flow, and from the surprised look on Jason's face he did too.

"Um, nice. But you're not moving." he blushed.

"Gah ok!" I raised my hands in defeat. "I'm missing Connor." I confessed and a weight was lifted from my chest, literally. Jason backed off and smirked.

"Knew it." Jason smirked as he crossed his arms over his purple tank top. "It's cute."

"Hey," I protested the use of the word 'cute'. "Of course I'm gonna miss the guy who took my virginity less than a week after he takes it." I protested.

"Too. Much. Information." Jason said word by word and sighed. Hmm maybe that was a bit too much detail in hindsight, mind you it's not like I told him how we did it behind the stables or that it was the reason I skipped 3 days of sword practice... Ok maybe that was too much info even for YOU!

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes and set about mixing up the famous diAngelo Pasta Sauce.

"It's all good." Jason chuckled one of those kinda disturbed chuckles.

"Right, now get the thyme." I snapped my fingers, hurrying him along.

* * *

><p>Not long after that it was all ready to be served (after about 7 close calls of Jason almost either dropping the pasta or burning it. But that's irrelevant… well until I need black mail material! We got the pasta to the table complete with cheese. Cheese is awesome.<p>

"Ok dinners ready," I announced to the almost empty cabin, only Rachel was inside, texting away on her smart phone. Luckily for their stomachs, William and Malcolm heard me and came on as well.

"Where's Percy?" Jason asked.

"Skinny dipping last time I looked." Malcolm said it like an offhand remark no one would care about... But people did care. Will almost tripped on nothing, Rachel almost dropped her phone and Jason went BRIGHT red. It was all kind of adorable, albeit HILARIOUS. As if scripted by the Fates, Percy barged in before anyone could say anything; sure enough everyone was awkwardly looking at him.

"Smells great!" he smiled and walked over to the table. "Guys?" he looked up from his seat at us all standing around the room.

I clapped my hands loudly "Right everyone take a seat." Everyone complied with my orders as I fished out a bottle and a silver bowel from my bags and returned to the table. _'Yeah that's right, do as you're told.'_ I smirked internally

"Nico?" Will looked a little perplexed as he sat down between Malcolm and Rachel.

"Oh just something I picked up." I placed the silver bowl on the table; it was about the size of our plates. Everyone gave the bowl an odd glance as they dished up with food. Malcolm seemed to notice the bowl was inscribed with Greek all the way around that read, "To our parents so divine we offer this to you." All of them seemed to click and placed a spoon of food into the bowl and said the name of their parent.

*POP!* The unmistakable sound of a champagne bottle being opened rang out. Yes I brought some alcohol with me.

"For our mothers and fathers." I poured a splash into the bowl and placed the wine down on the table. I poured the pasta-wine bowl into the roaring fire as an offering "di immortales". The fire roared up the fireplace. I turned back to the group who still looked a little shell shocked. "Dig in." Everyone started munching away like I told them to, who wouldn't do what I told them? No one, that's who. I dished up my dinner quickly and everyone began to tuck in.

"This is good Nico!" Rachel managed to get out her compliment in between uncharacteristic mouthfuls of pasta.

"Rachel's right, this stuff's great!" Will loaded his pasta up on cheese and salt, heart attack in the making for a normal demigod, perks of being the son of the healing and sports god.

"It's delicious." nodded Percy as he twirled up his pasta on his fork and munched it. "Good job Jase." Percy cracked Jason a smile, the first time I'd seen him interact with Jason since the 'schism'... All bets were off as to how Zeus's son would reply.

"Thanks." Jason said sheepishly. "Nico did most of the work." he blushed, aimlessly moving his pasta around his plate. Jason looked pretty pathetic... A war hero acting like a half worth yellow belly. My blood pressure was on the rise.

'_Calm down Nico, it's not your place to hold their hands.' _I could hear Bianca's voice in my ear, literally, another thing about being a son of Hades is certain ghosts get a direct dial line to your head.

_'Ugh I know Bii, but it's just... RAGE'_ I sent back.

_'You never could handle things like this well.'_ her voice giggled.

_'I was a little kid when you were alive.' _I rolled my eyes, both internally and externally.

_'You're right but I've seen you grow, and ya haven't changed at all.'_ I could hear her laughing_. 'Well I better stop distracting you, good luck little bro.'_ Bianca's voice vanished. Talk about quick calls.

* * *

><p>After dinner we put Rachel and Malcolm on dishes duty, Jason and I had cooked, so our 'chosen two' got to do the dishes. A very democratic system. Percy and I took some time out to go chat, we had some stuff to sort out, pronto. To keep his seaweed infested brain on topic I took Percy to one of the hills in the area, far far away from distracting water spirits.<p>

"Sooo..." We lay back on the hill side.

"Yeahhh..." Percy replied awkwardly.

"I have something I wanna ask you." I lay back and put my hands behind my head and looked up at the stars. It was a pretty warm night, so Percy and I afforded to just be in our shorts and T-shirts.

"What is it?" Percy was lying on his side facing me; behind me he could see the water.

"Your Dad… Poseidon I mean, do you get along well?" I asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah I suppose." He shrugged. "Why? Don't you and Hades?" I'm sure Percy knew the answer, but he wasn't good at talking about feelings, hell I wasn't much better.

I grumbled out my response and looked around nervously. "Not really. It's gotten a lot better recently. Like when Connor and I got his blessing last year, but it's still a bit icy." I sighed. Percy didn't need to say anything and he didn't, he just lay there and listened. "I know he wishes I was Bianca, she would have been a better Child of Prophecy than me." I let out a little sniffle. Still Percy remained silent. "I really miss her…" my hands moved around my head to cover my face, I sighed and let out a few more sniffs. Still without saying anything, Percy shuffled closer and put his arms around me and pulled me in tight.

"I gotta say, I think he's wrong." The beginning of a pep talk… "Bianca was a great fighter, but that way you stood up to Khronos in the final battle. Right after you and your Dad came out of the ground." I had to admit his recollection made me seem a lot more BAD ASS than I felt. I remember trembling wholesale, I was almost about to puke my guts out when the ground broke open and Hades told me to lead the charge…

"Thanks Percy." I sighed happily.

"So what brought all this on?" he asked, rather untactfully.

"It's just that Bianca popped into my head just before at dinner, and well it got me thinking. Remembering… I don't have a lot of memories of her, but I still miss her." I sighed, wiping my eyes on Percy's shirt.

"Man," he pulled me in a little tighter. "I gotta ask Nico, where do you go when you're not at Camp?"

"What do you mean?" I wriggled out of his grip at little so I could look at him in the eyes.

"You always seem to be either at Camp or in the Underworld." He remarked.

"Well I don't have a home up here you know." I rolled my eyes. Ya think he'd have gotten that by now.

"That's just strange." He whispered. I wasn't sure how long Percy and I were on that hill for… we weren't hugging the whole time cause that would be weird. We had a heart to heart about a few more things, laughed, mucked around and did the things guys our age do. Walking back down the cabin I slimed to myself, tomorrow was another day, deal with its problems tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Well ther'es chapter 7... Really long gap I know. But oh well its assignment time down here in NZ. So the next chapter should be up soon.<br>Thanks guys!


	8. Jason: Progress is progress

Well here's the next chapter guys! Its a bit of a short one, but oh well. Was fun to write, I think writing from Jason's POV is my favourite haha.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter VIII~<strong>  
><em>Progress is progress.<em>

Jason

We all awoke the next day feeling slightly worse for wear, Nico being Nico brought 3 bottles of champagne that his 18 year old boyfriend Connor gave him to take to the cabin... Mind you, being the son of the god of thieves it is completely possible that Connor obtained the champagne through less than savoury means. The Champagne caused for some interesting experiences, to say the least. This is what happened, and it's a doozie...

The Jackson cabin only came with 2 bed rooms, a queen bedroom, and a room with 2 single beds. Rachel being Rachel took the queen bed saying that if any of us tried to come in, she'd claim we'd made advances on her maidenhood... So we gave that a wide birth, mind the pun. Nico and Malcolm, the two youngest took the single rooms, leaving me, Will and Percy on the couches/floor. Sorry I mean Percy, Will and I.

At about half past 4 in the morning, 2 hours after we'd hit the sacks I woke up, a low whispering noise seemed to draw me outside. So I got up, grabbed my purple and white hoodie and headed out the door, noticing Percy's couch bed was vacant. Not giving Percy's vacated bed much thought I pushed out the front door, he was probably in the toilet.

The night air was cool and crisp, the light chilly dew in the air made the hairs on my legs tingle. The cold was annoying yes, but the view was amazing. I could see across Montauk, boats that had dropped anchor were clear as day. My eye was drawn up to one of the small hills by the beach, something was telling me I should go there. Without saying a word I walked over to one of the mounds by the beach so I could watch the evening mist roll in.

* * *

><p>I sat up there on the hill, my leg hairs attracting dew, my cotton boxers becoming wet with the dew, but I didn't care at all. I couldn't remember how much time'd past before I heard the small splashing sound down at the beach. I peered down at the beach and saw a swimmer swimming back and forth, occasionally diving under a wave and jumping out. Their form was amazing, beautifully carved out features, defined muscles from what I could see. Amazing.<p>

"Wow." I whispered so I didn't disturb the swimmer.

I then noticed a stack of clothes in front of me, carelessly discarded on the bank. I took a glance at the clothes, the dark shrouded them, not letting me see their details. As if timed by fate, the swimmer emerged from the water and began walking towards me and his clothes. My body locked up as he got closer, it was Percy.

"Hi." Percy smiled as he reached down for a towel amongst his clothes to dry himself.

"I didn't think you got wet when you swam?" I asked off hand, not replying to his greeting.

"... Only if I want to, and I did. Helps me relax and feel a little-"

"Normal." I finished his sentence as he sat down next to me, wrapped up in his towel. There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes before Percy broke it to speak.

"Jason I-" I cut him off again.

"No. Not now." I shook my head. "I just wanna sit here," I couldn't convey what I wanted or what I felt, but he understood, Percy always got what I meant. He nodded, not saying a word.

So we just sat there, not doing anything but listening to the waves breaking on the sand and rocks. A few minutes passed, then a few more. "It's beautiful." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my knees and let out a small shiver.

"Yeah." Percy nodded and put half his previously concealed blanket around me with his arm. "Or you'll catch a cold." he whispered. I nodded a silent 'Thank you'. The mist began tumbling in; soon it'd engulf Manhattan in a blanket of low cumulonimbus clouds. My head slowly began to descend to the side and fell on Percy's shoulder, I expected him to jump or push me away but he just let me be there. His arm still wrapped around me had his hand form a cup that clasped my shoulder tightly.

A content sigh escaped my mouth, turning to visible vapour as it hit the air. My hand crept up my other arm and slid on top of Percy's hand on my shoulder. I let out a low shallow whisper. "I love you."

"Huh?" Percy asked, he hadn't heard me. "Did you say something?" he asked.

"No?" I looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry," he blushed and leant his head on my head. We sighed contently in unison.

* * *

><p>The last of us woke about midday (Nico...) and began to pack the things we didn't need into the van Argus had let us borrow.<p>

"So." Will opened up a conversation as he lugged our bags to the van, "Where'd you run off to last night Jason?"

"What ya mean?" I asked innocently as I helped him arrange the bags.

"Last night at like 3am you gapped it out of the cabin." Will handed me Nico's bag to place in the van. "Seemed like you were in some voodoo trance." Will made a weird 'voodoo-like' head motion.

"The word's 'Vodun' dear boy." Nico muttered as he walked past shaking his head.

"Whatever." Will rolled his eyes. "So yeah, where'd ya go?" he cocked his head.

"Just to get some fresh air." I replied, pushing Nico's bag into its desired place.

"Yeah, right, and Malcolm's a cheer leader." Will rolled his eyes and then poked his head close to me. "Something's up with you and Percy, I can smell it!" *SSSNNNIIIFFF* Will sniffed in a big comical and creepy sniff.

"Get off it." I pushed him back and laughed.

"Wow." Will looked genuinely stunned. "I can honestly say no ones EVER said that to me before." he laughed, patting his knee as he did so in hysterics.

"Sute et siti." I sighed, an old pig Latin insult.

"Have you guys finished packing it all in?" Malcolm poked his head out of the kitchen window and called down to us.

"Almost!" I yelled back as Will lent against the van to laugh some more.

"Good. We're all heading down to the beach again." he called back.

"Ok!"

"You gonna come soon?" Malcolm called out to us, oh no.

"THAT I've been asked... A LOT!" Will started laughing again. Oh boy.

"Grow up you thick headed bronze brazier." I sighed as slammed the side door of the van and power walked back up the hill.

"Thick's right Jason." Will laughed as we walked into the cabin, "But how'd you know, have you been peeking!"

Rachel dropped her sun lotion and whipped her head in our direction. "What in the name of Jesus?" her eyes were so wide you could hit them from orbit.

"He's just being an idiot." I sighed as I grabbed my togs and headed down to the beach, Will making wise cracks the whole way.

* * *

><p>The water at Montauk was beyond nice, all the stories Percy told me were true, it was the deepest blue, and the shallows were crystal clear. The beach was almost like it had been carved out of by Poseidon himself to be perfect in every way, which when we think about it, isn't that far-fetched. We all sat in a line in the shallows while Percy strolled in front of us smiling.<p>

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" we replied eagerly.

"Right!" he clapped his hands together. Percy made his finger into a gun shape and traced it up and down the line, selecting a target. With a shooting motion aimed at Rachel, a torrent of water propelled her into the air towards the deep. She splashed down safely. While we were laughing Percy fired off Nico and Will before we could realize, Nico went far, but Will went even further. The colour drained from Malcolm's face, but he was only flung just past Percy when he was shot off, he easily stood up breastbone deep in the sea. Me? Oh I got punished whole sale. I was flung far beyond the group, and I hit the water hard. But it was nothing I couldn't handle, I fought the Trojan sea monster and all.

We were having a blast. If you looked at us, you wouldn't have thought we'd held the fate of the world on our shoulders, or that we were children of the gods (Percy's aquabatics withstanding.). It was nice seeing Percy happy again, he seemed more lively than ever, even let us go no-holds-bared in a game of aquatag, turns out Dad wasn't too keen on me shocking him cause I didn't get as much help as I was hoping for, go figure.

I retreated to a tree growing out of the side of a hill over the water for a break as I watched the others play. Nico surprisingly began wading over to me after a few minutes.

"Hey there Tarzan." he smiled as he held on to a branch and smiled up at me. Now his family doesn't do tanned, at all, but obviously Apollo took pity on him because Nico was getting a little colour on him, and it suited.

"Ahoy there." I saluted back. "How fares the seas?"

"They be calm but fickle, ready to claim the life of an unready sailor." he replied as if he was quoting a sailor.

"What's that from?" I asked about his quote.

"Moby Dick" he smiled, readjusting his grip on the branch.

"Really?"

"No, but you wouldn't have known if I didn't tell you. You uneducated metal head." he laughed. "Good to see you two are playing nice again." he smiled over at Percy.

"Huh?" oblivious to it.

"Nice one. Something happened between you two, whatever it was," he hoisted himself up to my branch. "I'm glad it worked." Nico smiled before he slipped down into the water again. If I was Tarzan, he'd be George of the Jungle... Nico quickly came back up and shook his hair dry.

"Thanks Nico. I dunno what it was... But it worked." I smiled down at him. He doggy paddled back over to the group and I just watched them. I had no idea what happened last night, but that was fine by me. Progress, progress is progress by any name.

* * *

><p>Well that's a nice note to end on I think! Next chapter up soon!<p> 


	9. Percy:  When you get to Rome

Hey guys, I've got chapter 9 all ready for ya. Well as ready as I think it can be! Yes its a little short but don't let that jade you!  
>Thanks to all those who reviewed! Well here we go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter IX~<strong>  
><em>When you get to Rome<em>

Percy

A coast to coast road trip, not the worst way to spend a weekend, even if we did start off driving in the wrong direction. Will, Jason and I took turns at the wheel, being the only 3 with any form of drivers experience, Rachel sat in the very middle of the van saying it was the safest place to be (not trusting our driving skills). Luckily for me it wasn't my turn to drive, so with Jason behind the wheel, I retreated to the back seat to see Nico.

"Hey," Hades' only son smiled up at me from the pages of his book. He sat sideways on the chair, his left leg was folded under himself as he peered down at the text.

"What ya reading?" I asked, slumping down next to him.

"Twain." he help up the book's spine, funny though, cause I could easily read it. "Ancient Greek Edition. Annabeth loaned it to me." he smiled.

"What's the story?" I asked as I reached over to the cooli-bin with the soft drinks in it.

"Huckle Berry Fin." he showed me the cover this time.

"Thats the one with Mr. Darcy in it right?"

Nico gave me one of those icey cold looks he does when someone gets something really wrong, like that time Groover thought the Empire State building was the tallest in the world. "Thats Pride and Prejudice" he sighed.

"Thats Annabeth's favourite." I smiled, showing I could remember something. He gave me another blank look that read, 'And I care why?' "*Cough* How're you not getting motion sick?" Jason pulled a rather snug turn around a tight bend. "I always get really car sick when I read in a car."

"Easy." he smirked lifting his leg to reveal a very thin, very dark cloud underneath him. "I'm grounding myself in Hades."

"You, can do that?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, just like you do when you touch water." he smiled.

"I should try that... Got any other books?" I inched forward eagerly.

"Just the one Connor got for me." Nico rummaged around in his rucksack before pulling out a new book. "He saw it when he went home with his brother to see their mother." he handed me the book.

"Pride and Prejudice and Zombies...?" I looked at him with a blank expression. What the hell.

"Hey he got me a thoughtful gift..." Nico defended the book, "tactless but thoughtful." he smirked.

"Oh yeah." I agreed with a chuckle

"You know, in all the time we've been friends, I've never known you to read, unless someone forced you to." Nico added in an offhanf comment.

"I read sometimes," I defended.

"Name 3 authors and their books." Nico leaned back smiling smugly.

"Eric Nylund: The Fall of Reach, James Marsden: Tomorrow When the War Began, and um... Ken Watanabe: Toyota Prius Manual." I blushed.

"Right... One of those is a book about a game. It's John Marsden. And I don't think car service manuals should count." Nico laughed.

"Well aren't you Mr. Know it all. How do you read them anyway? Surely there can't be that many books out in Ancient Greek." I rolled my eyes defensivly.

"Not to many, but I find them, thrift shops and that." Nico waved his hand at me, half saying it was easy to find them, hald saying to leave him to his book, ya know, the nice way kids of Hades communicate.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip was rather uneventful, over a whole day driving. Well, when I say uneventful I'm not actually being honest; we got pulled over by some big burly cop who thought he saw a weapon on our back parcel shelf... I left Riptide there. With a snap of his fingers Will tried to use the Mist to convince the officer he was a respected adult... Sadly we got stopped by the 1 clear-sighted cop in the state, so we let Malcolm loose on him legal loop holes about how we weren't breaking many laws etc. Who knew Malcolm was a Boston Legal Buff. With a cautionary warning we were back on our way to Camp Jupiter.<p>

The van pulled up on the side of an un-amazing tunnel, Jason cranked on the hand brake.

"We're here." he announced with a new sense of power and pride, it was... Hot.

We opened the side door and filed out. Will took a look up and down before he looked at Jason pretty confused. "We're supposed to be going to Camp Jupiter, not Camp Hobo." he chuckled, we all joined in.

"You don't see it?" Rachel asked taking a step forward and pointing at an equally un-amazing service door.

"See what?" Will asked in frustration.

"SPQR..." Rachel said softly, Jason seemed to nod approvingly.

"It stands for the 'People and the Senate of Rome'." Jason explained as he opened up the service door. We grabbed our bags and headed down the service tunnel.

* * *

><p>Jason and Nico seemed to know exactly where they were going leaving us to follow them. Reassured the car would be fine we all marched in single file down the hall. Tight underground spaces aren't the best for children of Poseidon, mostly when you remember the epithet given to Poseidon, 'the ground shaker'. I had just finished running through the 30th scenario of how the tunnel could go wrong (wow Nico's pessimism must be contagious) when Jason announced we'd made it to the end. Surely enough the tunnel opened onto a large sprawling area, two settlements sat in the middle inside a boundary line along with a miniature coliseum and a hill covered in temples.<p>

"That's it, Camp Jupiter." Jason radiated pride; his tattoos seemed darker even, more pronounced. "Come on guys, let's go meet the gang."

Camp Jupiter blew my mind, it was like a mini city, up close I realized everything was huge. It made Camp Halfblood look like a summer camp... which it is, so why does that bother me?

"Ave!" A strong looking woman called out the traditional Roman greeting to Jason who replied in turn. Beside her were two metallic dogs, one golden and one silver, the two dogs seemed to eye us Greeks like we may be food.

"Hey boys!" Jason dropped to one knee and the two dogs raced towards him panting for joy. The two jumped on him and began licking him.

"You two, off!" the girl clicked her fingers and the dogs retreated. She walked over to Jason and caught us all by surprise when she slapped him straight across the face. Jason didn't even flinch; maybe he was used to it?

"Why do you always slap me?" Jason protested as he rubbed his jaw.

"You ran off and left me alone during the Saturnalia..." the girl crossed her arms and looked vicious. Behind me I heard the others murmuring about her possible identity, my heart dropped when I heard Malcolm mention the word 'Girl Friend', as Nico says... Oh damn.

"I missed you two Reyna." Jason gave a mock smile. "Everyone, this is Reyna, she's my co-praetor." He smiled, nursing his cheek. We introduced ourselves innocently enough and them waited to be told where we should go... Left to the Roman Fort? Or Right into the city.

"Lady Juno has had us prepare you lodgings in New Rome, the Domus Aurea." Reyna didn't seem to thrilled we were here. "Hazel." Reyna turned to a girl to her left.

"Yes Reyna?" she asked.

"Would you take them to the Domus Aurea please. I'll be debriefing Jason." Reyna walked off, making a gesture for Jason to follow her.

"Right." He nodded as Reyna left, clicking her finger so her two automaton dogs followed. All us Greeks couldn't help but look at the two shiny dogs as they walked away with Reyna and Jason, not the usual thing you see at Camp, mind you I'll be honest and say I was taking a look at Jason too…

"Hey guys, if you'll follow me, the Domus Aurea is close." 'Hazel' came up and greeted us.

"Thanks." We all picked up our bags and headed off following her.

Malcolm came up behind Hazel and sparked up conversation 'cause he's like that. "Those dogs with Reyna, what are they?"

"They're Argentum and Aurum, the Praetor's pets." Hazel smiled as we reached a rather big Roman building. "Here we are." Hazel opened the door and we all gathered in close to have a look.

"Sweet Jesus." Malcolm stopped dead right in the door. He was taken aback by the sheer grandeur of the Domus with its polished marble floors inlaid with granite mosaics, pillars supporting domes and ornate furniture.

"Slap me and call me Sarah," William's sunglasses almost fell off his face he was so shocked by the interior of the villa.

Rachel being Rachel gave him a 'light' slap around the face and pushed him inside while muttering about 'Sarah'.

"I thought your family's cabin was impressive, but this is just out of this world." Malcolm looked around as walked into the reception area to drop his bags.

"I gotta say this knocks the socks off the Big House for sure." I planted my bag down next to Malcolm's and just gawked at the size of the place, you could see straight through the house from the reception area all the way to the garden at the back.

"Nice place." Rachel nodded, sounding rather unconvinced, but she'd probably stayed at really glamorous places.

The villa was amazing, all the things we could ask for, individual rooms, large reception area, a lounge, an outdoor garden complete with statues of Apollo, Zeus, Athe- I uh mean, Apollo, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, Minerva and of course Roma. Being in the villa was like being in Rome... We were IN ROME.

* * *

><p>Well they're finally in Rome! Yay! So hope you're still enjoying the story! Chapter 10 might be up in a few hours, depends on how much editing it needs.<p>

Thanks guys!

Oh and P.S: You're all gonna hate me for what comes next, but sorry, Erato spoke to me. (Shame on you all if you don't know who she is)


	10. Octavian: Guess whose coming to dinner

BOOM! Two in quick fire! Well this chapter's gonna be a love it or hate it one...its from Octavian's point of view, and the second to last from a non-little three characters point of view. Hope you enjoy it.

Oh Erato guide my hand, help me honour your craft.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter X~<strong>  
><em>Guess whose coming to dinner...<em>

Octavian

I straightened my Toga as I marched down through New Rome from Temple Hill. Reyna had summoned me to meet Jason and his new entourage. How joyous... The Domus Aurea seemed to shine in the sun light as I approached. It was hard to believe that 3 weeks ago it was a misused store house, now it was one of the hottest pieces of land in the Roman market. The doors to the once abandoned and dilapidated old villa swung open as I approached, two members of the Legion held them open as I marched inside to announce myself.

"And this is Octavian" Jason beat me to the punch, casually introducing me to his entourage who were spread out on the couches, floor pillows and bean bags like... Ugh, Persians.

"Hi Octavian." One of the boys in Jason's entourage greeted me in a very, sugar coated voice, complete with a small wave close to his face. His golden blonde bangs bounced against his sun kissed face.

"Hmph." I straightened my Toga, Jason probably filled them up on stories of how I'm devious, untrustworthy and so on, time to show him. "Jason, it is good to see you back!" I grabbed Jason's hand and shook it firmly.

"Oh ah, yeah. Thanks." Jason was confused as much as I could make him. Jason could be as thick as lead.

"You must tell me all about your escapades at that Greek summer camp you went to." I smirked, "Ah Camp Half Blood, sounds so... Quaint". I could feel the glares from his entourage, being heads above the rest of the rabble I was used to it.

"I'll tell you about it later." Jason patted me on the back and smiled. "For now, let's introduce you to the crew." he turned me to face his entourage, they really were a rabble. His entourage consisted of an emo kid, a nerd, a mortal floosy, a beach bum, and a golden boy. "So Octavian, this is Nico diAngelo the son of Hades. Malcolm Thesarae son of Athena, Rachel Elizabeth Dare a clear sighted mortal, Percy Jackson leader of Camp HalfBlood and son of Poseidon. And this is William Solace, son of Apollo." everyone nodded at me or waved, all except William, he came to me and shook my hand and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." I nodded as he smirked.

"Pleasing people is what I do best." his smirk was that of a true devil.

"Come on Solace, you need a cool-off time." Rachel dragged Will by the ear back to his floor pillow.

"Don't worry about him, he does that to everyone. He's just dehydrated too, he probably won't remember it. So don't worry." Percy laughed.

"I see." I readjusted my Toga and turned back to Jason. "Reyna has planned dinner for you on Temple hill, all the Cohort Leaders will be there."

"What about these guys?" Jason motioned towards his Greek rabble.

"We can take care of ourselves." Will winked, "I'm sure we can find somewhere that does take-out."

"Frank and Hazel volunteered to help the Greeks out." I smirked before getting ready to leave," Dinner is at sun set." I left the Villa in a flurry of my toga. Not one to be trifled with.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set, casting the shadows of the Temple Hill over the rest of camp, it was a magnificent sight. The view from Temple Hill was like no other, 4th Cohort practiced its battle drills on the Fields of Mars between New Rome and the Barracks. Amongst there shouted battle cries I could hardly hear Jason calling up Temple hill.<p>

"Oh hello." I looked down at Jupiter's son and smirked.

"Sorry I'm late." Jason puffed as he reached the top and stood by me.

"Some things never change." I sighed as I handed him a can of spray on deodorant.

"Thanks." Jason raised a curious eyebrow and used the spray before readjusting his toga.

"Reyna's waiting." I half sighed, half chuckled as I turned on my heel and walked into the sacred space where all the Centurions were spread out on Roman couches, Dakota, Gwen, Reyna and the rest.

"Ah Jason!" Dakota stumbled to his feet and trotted over to Jason, Cool Aid chalice in one hand, his shoulder at a weird angle trying to keep his toga slightly in place.

"Dakota," Jason smiled and shook Dakota's hand, casing Bacchus' son's toga to slip.

"Argh!" Dakota wrestled his toga and his balance, eventually regaining control of both. "Well ah, I'll let you get back to mingling." he smiled.

"*sigh*" I rupped my forehead, "He never started." Dakota took the hint and scurried back to his couch, leaving us to take our seats with Reyna.

* * *

><p>Over the course of dinner one by one the Centurions each came up to talk to Jason, asking him about the Greek camp, his travels to and from Camp Jupiter, just hero worship really. As the night drew on I lay back on my couch and shut my eyes, I must have looked pretty convincingly asleep because Jason and Reyna began to talk... Privately.<p>

"Perry Johnson right?" Reyna asked inquisitively.

"No, *sigh*, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon." Jason moaned.

"A son of Poseidon and a son of Jupiter, that's an unusual mix."

"Tell me about it."

"He's the tall blond right?" Reyna asked as she bit into an olive.

"No, that's Will Solace, Apollo's son." ah so that's who he was. I remembered the boy in the Domus Aurea with his surfer blond hair... I digress.

"You're not actually together?"

"That's... A long story." I could feel Jason's eyes gazing at me, nervously.

"Don't worry about him, he's asleep." Reyna shrugged off Jason's nerves. 'He' probably referred to me.

"Right... Well no we're not. We almost did. A few months ago at a party they held at Camp Halfblood."

"But what?" Reyna pried.

"He is kind of dating a daughter of Athena at the moment." Jason sounded weak, not pathetic weak, but like all the fight had been drained out of him somehow.

"But I thought you two consummated." oh Reyna, not your normal girl.

"We did." Jason's voice gained more power, like a jock boasting about having sex with the hottest cheer leader. "But that doesn't mean we're together. Heck, WE did it." as what Jason just said sunk in, I almost busted my cover and gasped. Luckily my restraint paid off.

"Shoosh!" Reyna barked, I bet she was bright red too. "I told you not to mention that time again, ever!" she hissed.

"What about the other two?"

"Enough. Now back to what you were saying." Reyna cleared her voice. Mental note: enquire.

"We got close, but after he chose Annabeth over me..."

"Annabeth?"

"The daughter of Athena."

"What a horrible name." Reyna scoffed. "Sounds like she's 70 and knits."

"Funnily enough she's great at knitting." Jason laughed. "But yeah. I've tried to put a bit of distance between us." Jason's voice became weak again.

"Why?" Reyna asked with a snap.

"Um ah." Jason stuttered. "I thought it'd help me get over it."

"Right!" Reyna barked, it was loud enough that I jumped 'awake'. I rolled over to see Reyna standing atop her couch with a goblet of 'grape juice' held high. "I Reyna, daughter of Bellona, hereby state my last act as Consul Proxy." All eyes were pinned on Reyna. "We have failed our Greek neighbours with our fake hospitalities.," she started monologing. "Dakota, prepare your brothers and sisters. We will hold games to welcome the Greeks," the room erupted into a roar of applause. "Preparations shall start tomorrow with oracles from Octavian." Reyna glanced down at me and... Smiled.

"Of course." I nodded. I quickly stood and grabbed my own goblet. "A toast, to the hospitality of Rome!" I poured some of my drink onto the floor. Mortals would expect it to splatter, but as it hit the ground it seemed to just be poured into a ball of light. Others joined in my libations and Reyna began planning the games. This would be interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>Right well I'm sure some of you don't like this, bringing in Octavian, but believe me, its for the best! Well if you guys didn't guess, Erato is the muse of Love Poetry, a fitting patron for this story I think!<br>Well next one will be up soonish as well. For now? I'm going to re-read Greek Love and what I've published in this story so far so I can take it to the next level.

Thanks a bunch!


	11. William: Bedsheets, Bums and Bath houses

Well here's chapter 11! I've finally had time to sit down and get all the chapters I was writing on my phone and put them on my PC to upload so thats why you've gotten 3 chapters in 48 hours.

Oh Erato guide my hand, help me honour your craft.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter XI~<strong>  
><em>Bedsheets, Bums and Bath houses.<em>

Will

Camp Jupiter, best bed sheets. Ever. Soft, smooth, cool, comfy, not itchy. That's all I have to say about that! I could say more, but I'm sure you'd all rather hear about what does on BETWEEN my sheets than what they're made of. I thought I'd obviously be the first up in the morning, but turns out the only thing that rises before a child of the Sun god, is his Oracle. Walking into the shiny granite kitchen I was greeted hilarious sight. Rachel was trying to get the kitchen's coffee machine working.

"Good morning?" I asked as I slipped in beside her.

"Oh hey." Rachel didn't even look at me as she kept fiddling with the machine's switches and buttons.

"What're you doing?" innocent enough question.

"Trying to get this gods forsaken machine to make a cup of coffee." she began to rage.

"I didn't know you drank coffee." I made small talk as I got one of the glasses of the shelf and poured a glass of water from the tap.

"I don't. Only on vacations." Rachel kept fighting with the machine. "I stayed with Percy a week before the final battle of the war. Sally Jackson got me hooked." In an unusual show of rage Rachel gave the machine a thump... Nothing happened.

"Um Rachel..." I looked at the machine then her warily.

"Don't you dare say it Solace. I'm working for your Dad remember, don't make me say you've been bad." she furrowed her brows, still not breaking eye contact with the machine.

Deciding pissing Dad off would be unadvisable, I just reached over and flicked on the power switch, remaining silent the whole time.

"Oh you're kidding me." she rolled her eyes. I gave her a sheepish innocent smile. "Fine I'll give you and Aa++ for being helpful." Rachel sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're secretly nice." I laughed as Rachel became focused on the machine again. If I was telepathic, which I'm not, I'd read her mind and probably get the image of her mind being a blank void with only a hamster running round on its wheel chanting "It rubs the coffee on the skin...Coffee coffee!" or something like that. Chuckling to myself I walked to the front door and out into the front garden.

* * *

><p>New Rome was a level of busy I'd only seen when visiting my 'Dad' back in Lindsay, Canada (Step Dad). People walked to and fro in Toga's, tunics, clothes from Banana Republic and Hot Topic, people of all ages, from children chasing each other holding pin wheels to elderly couples strolling along.<p>

"Hey." the short tubby baby faced kid from last night came up to me, he wore normal clothes.

"Hey Frank." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Reyna asked me to find you." Frank lent on the low stone fence.

"That's the other Praetor right?"

"Yeah. She said we're having a welcoming ceremony for you guys this afternoon." I noticed Frank was eyeing me up a bit, in retrospect it was the total opposite.

"What's the matter?" I asked innocently.

"Uh... We're um... More... Conservative here." Frank stuttered amongst some awkward coughs.

"Oh?" I looked down and realized I was just in my briefs. Talk about embarrassing, not that I'm not fond of my body or think it's bad, just thought I was wearing more.

"That's ok for the Baths... But uh." Frank scratched his brow.

"Right well do you want to come in and tell us when and where while I get something on?" that was more a statement than anything.

"Sure." Frank followed me inside where we found Rachel lying on couch sipping coffee from a fruit bowl, quick death glares let us know nothing need to be said.

"Just wait here I'll throw something on."

I returned 2 minutes later in denim shorts and yellow singlet.

"Much better." laughed Frank as I sat down opposite him. "Anyway, we Romans always have celebrations when important people come into camp." we'll come get you about 1130 and take you to Temple Hill for the formal stuff." Frank went over the details with me, saying Jason would cover the finer points later. "So you gotta make sure you're all ready to go." Frank reiterated as he was about to leave.

"Yeah, yeah. See you then." I shut the door and sighed. Rachel was now up and about, as were black short shorts and t shirted Nico, and flannel PJ'd Malcolm. The two younger demi gods sighed as they sat at the table and slowly with no heart began to chew their cereal.

"Yawn morning all." shirtless Percy walked in and took a seat next to Nico.

"Here ya go handsome." Rachel put a plate of cornflakes in front of him and a glass of juice. Apparently coffee made her all matron like, who knew!

"Here guys, this should take the edge off." I pulled out a small hip flask from my pocket and poured a dribble into the 3 sleepy's glasses.

"It's a bit early for more booze isn't it?" asked Malcolm with his usual care.

"Calm down, its only Nectar." I smiled, they smiled too. Without any more words the three skulled their glasses and seemed ready to go almost instantly.

"Well that's a neat trick." Rachel blinked as she sipped her upteenth cup of coffee followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey guys." Jason made his way into the kitchen, all sunshine and smiles. He was in cream shorts and a purple Camp Jupiter shirt.

"You're very chipper." I commented as Jason sat down at the table and poured him a glass of juice from the jug.

"It's been like a month since I was able to go the Baths, so naturally I'm excited!" he smiled.

"The Baths?" we all knocked up our eyebrows.

"You'll see soon." he grinned like a puppy, he grinned at Percy... Subtle.

* * *

><p>When we were all fed, burped and changed we headed over to the Baths facility. I thought the expansion to the shower units at Camp Halfblood were impressive until I saw these Baths, a 3 story building of solid marble, granite mosaics lined the floors, frescos on every wall, Michael Angeloesque paintings on the roof... Posh as. After we'd Sauna'd, gone through the plunge pools and hit the sauna again we ended up in the main pool.<p>

"Oh I don't think I could move even if I wanted too." Nico leant against the side of the pool and sighed contently.

"Its like all the tension from the war is just being washed away." Malcolm let out a happy sigh as he sat on one of the steps, water up to his elbows.

"Look who turned into quite the water baby." I laughed kneeling neck deep in water at the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah suppose I have." Malcolm chuckled and glanced over at Percy who was on the side of the pool next to Nico. "I can only hope to imagine how good this feels for you."

"Fucking. Amazing." Percy was succinct as possible, usually not a swearer though.

"So you all like?" Jason smiled as he waded over from where he was talking to a hot blonde, who had a familiar air about him.

"By all our fathers and mothers... YES" Nico's voice piped up, but true to his word his body didn't move.

"Calm down Nico." I laughed as I patted him on the back rather firmly.

"Oh do that more." he pretty much purred. Slightly awkward.

"Um ah." I stammered.

"Here let me." Percy pushed me aside gently and cracked his knuckles.

Leaving Percy to do his thing with Nico's back, I floated over to Jason. "So who's the hot blonde." I made head motions to the boy now sitting on the side of the pool.

"You mean the slim kinda scrawny blonde who looks like he hasn't slept in a few days?" Jason asked without changing his tone or taking a breath.

"Yeah him," I nodded eager to get his name.

"You think he's hot?" asked Malcolm, dumb founded.

"Well more enchanting than hot." I defended my point of view. I wasn't unused to it, people at camp always thought my tastes were weird, I had a thing for skinny boys, pecks and big muscles weren't REALLY my thing, they are hot don't get me wrong haha.

"You've got funny tastes. Not what I expected at all." Malcolm laughed.

"Really? What did you expect?" I asked, floating over to Malcolm. "Hmmm?"

"I dunno, something more along the lines of Jake Mason or James Smith." he shrugged his shoulders.

"So the big buff guys?"

"Yeah."

"Hey you seem pretty open to talking about this type of stuff.". With those words Malcolm went all red. "I like that about you." I leaned forward up the steps to get close to Malcolm, our faces were just over a foot apart and he was only getting redder.

"I-ah-um." he stammered away.

"Maybe you're my type ay?" I raised my hand to stroke Malcolm's face, but splashed a handful of water on it instead.

"Gah! Bleh. *Spat*! What was that for?" he protested.

"Because I could." I chuckled. "Now Jason, hi-" I turned back around to see Jason GONE. Nowhere to be found. "What? Damn it!" I pounded the water, splashing it on my face in comedic style.

"I can't believe he just ran off." I continued my 'woe is me' act all the way through the locker rooms, getting into our dress tunics and even marching up temple hill.

"Ugh." Nico sighed as we walked side by side. "I'm sure you'll see him again."

"I hope so." I kept looking at the Camp Jupiter kids, keen to see if I could find my prince. I kept an eagle eye out through the welcoming ceremony, through the speech by Jason and the one by Percy. Even Reyna's announcement of a series of Games didn't really break my focus, must have looked like a spazz. But everything crashed back to reality when Reyna announced the oracles were to be consulted at once. Out from a side door walked a medium build, lanky blond... That boy from the Baths... The memories from last night flooded back too... Octavian, their pontefix.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that, well here's hoping you did.<p> 


	12. Jason: The games are afoot!

Well here's chapter 11 guys, we're on the home stretch now! Planned for 4 more chapters and then an epilogue.  
>Possible Short Epilogue like 3rd story as well.<p>

The stories more action orientated than others. But it'll provide a back drop for then ext few chapters in a way

Oh Erato guide my hand, help me honour your craft.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter XI~<strong>  
><em>The games are afoot!<em>

Jason

Camp Jupiter was a buzz of activity as people readied themselves for the impending games. Cohorts had done double duty for their combat drills as not to disappoint. The sons and daughters of Vulcan had finished adding extra seats into the amphitheatre and the Circus Maximus for the games huge turnout crowd. Almost all of New Rome was in the seats.

"Sigh." I slumped my shoulders as I sat in the VIP box with the Greek Demigods. The Cohort barracks were a far cry from the decadent luxury of Cabin 1, so the sleep I had last night could have been better, a lot better. The opening ceremony was grand though, all the Cohorts marching in formation finishing with a big "Ave!", the Veteran Cohort Band played the marching theme.

The first game on the list was Archery. Sheryl Hood represented Camp Jupiter and Will Solace from Camp HalfBlood. The sun shone down even brighter than usual as they marched out, Sheryl dressed in full Legion garb, will in a white tunic and simple gold rope head band (Knowing Will there would be a good chance that was ALL he was wearing.) The target was a far off set of 9 golden rings. The aim was to fire one arrow through as many rings as possible.

Sheryl shot first, drawing back her bow. Sheryl eyed down the sight of her bow, her eyes twitched and her muscles flexed as she tried to compensate for wing, arrow weight etc. She fired, the arrow whistled through the air and managed to get the through 7 of the rings before it bounced off the side of one. Will shot next and was amazing, he simply drew the bow back and fired as if without aiming, it was almost as if Apollo personally picked up the arrow and carried it through the rings to score a perfect 9.

The circus erupted into applause.

The next event was moving targets on the backs of horses or a train track. The competition was dead even, Will and Sheryl let the arrows fly from their quivers one after the other, 'Apollo must be proud' I thought.

Greeks 1, Romans 0

* * *

><p>After the archery came the chariot battle race between GwendolynHazel versus Malcolm/Percy. I have to say I probably didn't warm my fellow Romans to our Greek compatriots, 'cause I rooted for Percy and Malcolm rather loudly... Rather very loudly indeed. It was a close event since the start neither gave either any opportunity to make any moves. Percy rode the horses HARD, and managed to deflect incoming spear jabs with his left hand while Malcolm attacked back with a trident and an array of Pila.

"Go you good things go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Every now and again Percy and Malcolm would go back to back and simply roll around one another and end up in the other position, Percy being the attacker with Malcolm at the helm.

"You can do it Gwen!" Reyna shouted from beside me. "Good slash Hazel! Try another." Hazel was slashing wildly with her Spatha, Percy's long reach with his Trident was now looking like a disadvantage, Gwen and Hazel were in to close for him to be able to use it effectively.

"Percy! *clap, clap, clap*" I began to chant; seconds later the circus began to shake a little. Either Percy was living up to his father's name as the Ground Shaker, or Hazel was doing that thing she does again where she gets gems to come up out of the ground. Surely enough it was hazel, Percy and Malcolm's chariot hit a large lump of silver and bounced before hitting the ground hard.

Malcolm yelled something to Percy in the only safe code they had. Percy looked unsure but then nodded. Game on. There was a pause as Malcolm and Percy switched, Percy reared the Horses over to the far side of the lane, keeping his distance from Hazel's mad sword and leaving enough room to zigzag around to make it harder for Hazel's gem bumps. Even from the Praetor's box I could see Percy's determination and concentration.

"You're backing the wrong team." Reyna smirked as she sipped from her goblet.

"Really?" I chuckled and pointed down at the ring.

"Hmm?... What!" Reyna almost dropped her Goblet as she watched Hazel and Gwen slow down more, and more, and more. It wasn't there choice though, the ground under their wheels was damp and muddy, they just kept sinking. Percy's last ditch effort paid off as him and Malcolm bolted over the finish line.

Greeks 2. Romans 0.

* * *

><p>Sadly Nico was up next on our roster... for the wrestling. We needed to keep Percy in reserve for the main event, so Nico had to do his best.<p>

"Oh Connor would love to see this!" I laughed as Nico walked into the circus in a black pair of wrestling shorts. He was a slight kid. His eyes gave me the willies but he wasn't physically intimidating... at all. Short, shrimpy and pale... Ok he had lean muscle but nothing to write home about.

"Nico should stop playing StarCraft all day and go get a tan." Rachel laughed. None of us got it.

Reyna must have taken pity on us because Nico was paired up with Frank Zhang, Pacifist extraordinaire.

Af1ter the first round it was clear Reyna had no pity in her. Frank slammed Nico into the dirt after a few minutes. The same went on for 3 more rounds. Every time it happened Nico got up and demanded to try again. Round 5 Nico looked at Frank, grimaced then smirked. Hades' son flicked his hands out to either slide and opened his palms. The ground shook violently again, Frank lost his balance, aaaand was pinned 4 rounds in a row. In Round 10, the do or die round for Nico Frank pulled out his card... He TRANSFORMED! Into a freaking Grizzly Bear.

Nico being Nico decided the best course of action was to antagonise said grizzly by making mocking 'Rawr' noises and hand gestures. Bear-Frank took a swipe at him. Being Shrimpy is good against a Grizzly, Nico rolled away easily before standing up, clasping his hands together and pulling them apart. The ground opened up and Frank fell in. Sadly Nico was tired out by making a Bear-Sized hole. To make things worse, out of the hole jumped a Wolf, which turned into a Bear. I'm sure Nico and I both thought the same thing "What. The. Fuck!" Nico dodged a few swipes before the bear got him with a lucky punch. I didn't even know Bears could punch. Nico fell head over heels and was knocked out cold, not that any of the kids from Camp Jupiter cared. They were just happy they won something. After Octavian had made the score announcement, Reyna stood up and left the private box.

Greeks 2. Romans 1.

* * *

><p>The final event for the day was a duel. The feeling of the crowd in the circus was electric. People shuffled back and forth in their seats, itching for it to begin.<p>

"Hmm?" I looked around the box trying to locate Reyna in case she missed the duel.

"Now Friends, Romans, Countrymen and visiting Greeks. The main event of the day. A duel between Perseus Jackson, Stratagos of Camp Halfblood, son of Poseidon and Reyna Praetor of Camp Jupiter daughter of Bellona.

I did a double take and rushed from my seat to the edge of the box. The top of my toga came undone as I leaned over to look into the ring. Sure enough marching out in full legion armour was Reyna, armed with her Imperial Gold Sword, Spear and shield. From the other side of the ring came Percy, his armour was far more ornate, a deep sea green with clam shell designed shoulder guards. He had with him a long trident, a round Greek shield complete with a pearl inlaid trident, (not a Hopolon though, that'd be too bulky.) Percy's Corinthian helmet had more seashell embellishment along the plume which was the most vivid blue. In true over the top Greek fashion he was complete with a shiny blue cloak that seemed to lap on the floor like the tides. I rummaged through my jeans pocket to find Lou's listening charm, I wanted an ACTUAL play-by-play.

"Were you not given your sword?" Reyna asked loudly so we could hear, not cockily though, she wanted a fair fight. I slipped the charm behind my ear so the top of the spiral shell pointed towards the two combatants.

"It's right hear." Percy lifted aside his cloak to show his belt, a familiar silver gleamed in the light, Riptide was clipped to his belt.

"The pen is mightier than the sword, don't take it too seriously." Reyna chuckled as she drew her sword.

"Hmph." Percy stabbed the base of his trident into the still drying mud and then pulled the pen portion of Riptide off his belt, instantly it became ints 3 foot sword. Celestial Bronze. "This is Riptide."

"And Thundercracker." Reyna twirled her sword around as the crowd started to chant for battle.

Percy transferred Riptide in his left hand as he went to pick up his trident in his right. "BEGIN!" yelled Octavian in a booming voice.

Reyna swept her spear around in a big circle before tucking it under her arm and charging. Using her arm to lock the spear in place she stabbed at Percy repeatedly, short quick thrusts to try and get him off balance. Percy took the hits well, retreating behind his shield that seemed to expand like a paper fan.

"Oh boo hoo the cowardly net man." one of the Romans called out, another yelled out "Retiarius, scared to play fair?" soon more people joined in, and not long after that almost the entire arena was chanting away mocking Percy by calling him the net man, the most detested of the Gladiator classed. The charm worked extraordinarily well, I could almost hear Percy's teeth grinding... Then the shield shrunk down to its previous side and he thumped it forward right as Reyna stabbed it. Othismos. The shaft of Reyna's spear snapped a few inches below the tip. Gasps were heard all around. She recovered by flicking around in her hand and hitting Percy's shield like a baseball player hitting a home run. Half the spear snapped again leaving her vulnerable. Using the few seconds Percy was stunned she hit the broken end into the ground and picked up the point, it had just enough wood left to be used like a dagger.

"Shit." Percy stored his Trident and transferred Riptide back to his right hand. He started parrying Reyna's blows and managed to keep her at bay.

Reyna cast aside the spear point as a failed plan. Drawing Thundecracker she was ready for some ACTION! I have to say, seeing your ex and current flame fight it out is pretty awesome. "Not bad Water Boy." Reyna taunted as she knocked her sword against Percy's gently, they continued to hit one others blades to try and psyche the other out. Each time Reyna's sword hit Percy's it discharged a static shock and a cracking noise.

"I'm no Water Boy." Percy retorted as he flipped Riptide in his hand and then slammed it into Reyna's shield.

"I can see what Jason see's in you though." she smirked. "Good form."

"Oh really?" rhetorical questions were one of Percy's favourite taunts. Whispers around the arena started as to what they were saying. Pour souls.

Percy and Reyna started going full force again. Reyna slashed low, Percy jumped and punched her in the helmet with his shield. Reyna slashed up and put a big scratch in Percy's armour across its inlaid pectorals.

"Oh not bad!" Percy laughed. It was the first time he'd sparred with someone on equal footing as him that wasn't Nico or I.

"My mother blessed me with great skill and dexterity."

"Heh, my fathers blessed me to." Percy stood up straight and unclipped his cloak. It fell to the ground and splashed as it fell. The cloak was now water. "Catch!" Percy upper cut with his sword hand, sending a long stream of water out into Reyna's sword hand, knocking her sword to the ground.

"I'm so not done yet!" casting her Skuta shield aside. Reyna unclipped her cuirass and pulled out her two six inch daggers, one Imperial Gold, one Celestial Bronze, both with a stygian iron cross bar.

"Uh oh." Percy retracted his shield back its smallest size and gripped Riptide tight.

"Well done Percy Jackson, you're the first person since Jason to force me to wield my daggers." Reyna did some fancy dagger play before leaping at Percy. I gasped in shock as Percy was forced to dodge, roll and even knee Reyna to get her away from him.

"Go Reyna!" Octavian yelled at the top of his lungs.

With her Cuirass off Reyna was a speed freak, quick slashes, barrel rolls and even double strikes all kept Percy off balance. In a split second game-changer Percy dodge rolled aside and grabbed his Trident from his back. With a well-timed throw he managed to pin Reyna's right arm to the mud. Percy lunged at Reyna and managed to disarm her left hand. Unable to free her right arm, she gracefully accepted defeat. Percy hoisted her out of the mud and patted her on the back

I was pretty. Damn. Happy! I vaulted over the raining of the Praetor's box and landed in the mud with a squelch. Squelching noises followed me as I made it over to Percy, caked in mud along with Reyna, both laughing.

"Hey Ja-" Percy couldn't finish his greeting as I flung my arms around him and squeezed. After I hugged Percy I flung my arms around Reyna as well before grabbing a wrist of each and hoisting them up. Showing the circus their victors.

Laughs erupted around the circus for the weird picturesque finish to the duel. Octavian sounded like he would choke when he announced that Percy was the winner. I put my arm around Reyna and Percy's shoulders as we walked off to get them cleaned up.

Greeks 3. Romans 1.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing guys." I smiled as we approached the gates out of the circus.<p>

"Thanks." They replied almost in unison. "So Reyna, where'd you get those daggers?" Percy asked innocently as he took off his breastplate.

"They were a gift from my mother when I became Praetor after I saved Hazel Levesque." Reyna pulled one out of their holster and handed it to Percy.

"Wow that's Stygian Iron." he ran his fingers over the black cross bar.

"You know of Stygian Iron?" Reyna blinked.

"Yeah, Nico diAngelo, Hades' Son has a sword of it." Percy flipped the dagger around in his hand and returned it. "Hades must have been grateful. Not just anyone can have Stygian Iron."

"He was I think." Reyna smiled as she placed the last of her armour on the bench. Reyna gave Percy a sideways glance.

"Right um, I'll be in the showers." he pointed at the door marked for Men and walked in, still in parts of his armour.

"He's a nice boy." Reyna smiled.

"Yeah." I blushed. "So the oracles and the feast are next?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Sure are." Reyna undid her hair tie and let her sweaty muddy hair fall down to her shoulders. "Ugh this'll be horrible to clean." she sighed. "Shouldn't you be in the showers too?" Reyna asked bluntly.

"Only my shoes got muddy." I lifted my foot up to show her my muddy chucks. Without a word being said Reyna ran her hand through her hair and then ruffled it through mine... Mud-afying it.

"There." she smiled. "Now go play nice with Percy."

Greeks: 3. Romans :1. Jason:69!

* * *

><p>Well I hoped ya enjoyed that guys =] I write these things for you and all! <p>


	13. Percy: A new quest

Hey there! Feels like its been ages since I updated this... over a month in fact! But Its not COMPLETELY my fault, I did have exams.  
>And I was keeping this chapter whilst I wrote chapter 14, in case I needed to retcon anything to make it all fit.<br>Well with no further faffing about, here's chapter 13

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter XIII~<strong>  
><em>A new quest?<em>

Percy

I don't when or how I developed feelings for Jason, but they sure have done one hell of a number on my life... Jason Grace... Even his NAME sounds sensual as it just ROLLs off your tongue, Jason Grace...

"You ok Percy?" Jason's voice dragged me back to reality, back to his bed... I was laying on his stomach, clad only in my leather camp neckless and the blanket made up of Bear Pelts that covered us.

"Mmhmm." I nodded. My eyes were still pressed shut. Out of the two relationships I'd been in, my time with Jason was definitely the most ... Well, sexual... None stop fireworks really.

Jason ran his fingers through my hair as I rested my head sideways against his chest. "Nemo, you know if something's wrong you can tell me right?" Nemo, Jason's pet name for me, after the fish in the movie not the mad sailor.

"Yeah..." I sighed. There was a long pause and then a bigger sigh from me. "Shit." I'm not one to swear often, but it was justified.

"Nemo?" Jason rubbed behind my ears gently, perking me up a bit. I let him continue for a few minutes because it felt great, but I knew, sooner rather than later I'd have to spill the beans.

'Now or never...' I sighed internally before biting the figurative bullet. "I love you." I spoke the words I'd been so worried about without even changing my voice or rate of breath... But now came the hard bit, what would Jason say.

Jupiter's eldest son strummed his fingers on my back. Each time his fingers hit my back, it raised the tension I felt. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7... "I love you to Nemo."

I looked up at him sideways, his cropped blonde hair seemed half as long, his nose was free of boogers and his chin... Well there were almost two of them. But from this angle? Jason Grace was still perfect, in every way. "Good." I shuffled up a little and lay my ear against his heart, soon my breath matched the beats of his heart and I drifted off. Jason wasn't far behind I guess, because I wasn't woken up until his bedroom doors busted open and Octavian burst in, going off on a tear. I only just had time to slip under the covers and hide.

"I can't believe it. How could this happen to ME!" I heard Octavian pacing, probably throwing his hands about in dramatic fashion.

"Octavian?" Jason asked while adjusting the covers to keep me hidden.

"I've done some strange things in my life, but, but... This is just...! There's no precedent in the oracles for a Demi God and a Legacy of blood." he sounded on the verge of tears, or like he'd just heard the funniest joke ever, I couldn't tell.

"Slow down man." Jason tried to calm Hurricane Octavian, it wasn't working.

"The oracles are sacred, but, could they be wrong? What happened after was TRUELY SURELY WRONG!" Octavian continued ranting. I was starting to get awkwardly nervous.

"OCTAVIAN!" Jason used his 'big boy' voice, no one could ignore THAT. Sure enough Octavian stopped dead and silent. "Now, start from the beginning, slowly this time."

"It's that Will Solace." Octavian sat down on something metal, maybe Jason's armour trunk?

"What about him?" Jason adjusted the pelt again to keep me covered.

'Oh look, his little Hercules heh,'

"I just told you." Octavian sighed angrily.

"No. You went off on some crazy tear about gods know what. Start from the beginning... Please."

"I was teaching him the way we read the auguries up on Temple Hill," Octavian started. "I asked him which god we should use for the oracles." I could hear Jason nodding, letting Octavian continue. "He chose Aphrod-ite," the words coming from Octavian's mouth started to speed up, faster and faster. "He said he'd made prayers to her recently, and he wanted to know if they had been answered."

"And?" Jason asked.

"When I said the oracles indicated 'yes'..." Octavian went silent.

"Octavian?" Jason asked caringly.

"He, kissed me... I kissed back..." I could imagine Octavian shuffling around awkwardly. "And then we had a union..." I heard Octavian stand up and throw his hands by his sides.

"WHAT?" Jason asked in shock.

"WHAAT!" I threw the cover off and sat up, not able to believe it.

"What!" Octavian backed into the trunk at the sight of me, mind you I'd sent the pelt to the floor when I sat up, so Jason and I were very, VERY exposed. I scarpered to grab the pelt back whilst Octavian looked away and Jason did damage control, fun times for all. Octavian calmed down pretty quick, (for him apparently... but I was still sho'd out of Jason's room and told to go wait at the Domus Aurea whilst the two discussed things. Needless to say I was sworn on the river Styx not to mention it to Will.

* * *

><p>I came into the Domus to Nico sitting on a bean bag in the lounge reading the Agricola. "For someone who just spent the last 3 hours with their Roman Stud Muffin, you look like hell... And trust me, I know what that looks like." he smirked as he put down the scroll and sat up in the beanbag.<p>

"Haha." I laughed dryly. "Since when do you use words like 'Stud Muffin'?" I raised my eyebrow and grabbed a glass of water.

"Connor suggested I expand my frame of reference." Nico replied as I walked back into the lounge.

"His words?"

"Haha no. He said more colourful things." laughed Hades' son as he tried to get up from the bean bag. "Argh." stuck.

"Need a hand?" I offered him my free hand, which he clasped and used to pull himself up.

"Thanks." he smiled. "Oh, by the way." Nico fished a little folded over parchment out of his trouser pocket and handed it to me. "This came for you."

"Oh?" I unfolded it, the writing inside seemed to shine, shimmer and change colour.

'We have much to discuss P.J

meet me a top Temple Hill,

follow the roses.'

"Dunno how your mother managed to get a note out here..." Nico leaned over and glanced at the note.

"My mother?" I looked up and blinked.

"Yeah, the notes from your mother..." Nico looked at me oddly, I glanced back at the note and saw the text instantly read a note from my mother.

'Thanks for letting me know where you are. Not impressed!'

'Mist...' my mind clicked. "I'm just gonna head out for a bit..." I walked into my room to grab a new shirt. "I'll be back soon alright?" I dashed out the door before Nico could say anything.

* * *

><p>I used to think the strawberry fields of Camp Halfblood were the most beautiful thing I'd seen in nature (Jason's sleeping face being the most beautiful ever), but Temple Hill stole its thunder. Half way up the marble path I noticed a line of roses trailing around to a small shrine.<p>

"Follow the roses," I whisperly repeated the note and did exactly that. Standing near the temple/shrine was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, she applied make up carefully to the statue, almost making it look like it was coming to life. "Um, excuse me?" I approached carefully, for all I knew she was some crazy stalker who wanted to cut me up into a million little bits... And mail me back to my mom bit by bit.

"Well hello Percy Jackson." she turned around slowly and smiled. "I see you're enjoying what Camp Jupiter has to offer." she smiled, seedily.

"Huh?" I grunted out a question whilst avoiding her gaze. 'Man she's pretty... If only I was straight.'

"Why Jason Grace of course. After all, that was your wish right?" asked the girl as she placed a rose behind the ear of the statue from her own hair.

'Why didn't I notice those!' "What?" I asked intelligently.

"You asked for some help sorting things out." she smiled and sat down on the stylobate of the temple, she pat the spot next to her, beckoning me to join her. I cautiously complied and sat next to her. "Do you know where you are?" she asked placing her hands on her knees and smiling, she looked like she was half way between a princess and a model. "Whose 'she'? The cats mother?" she rolled her eyes after... Reading my THOUGHTS?

"I dunno where I am and, who are you?" I asked, being rather rude and in retrospect (oh big word) rather stupid.

"Look around and you'll see." she smiled... Kate Middleton, that's who she looked like. Mom had lots of pictures of her a few months back, British Royalty.

"Um," I looked around carefully. The cult statue in the temple was definitely a woman, she was dressed in what was probably high Roman fashion. My eyes tried to make out the inscription atop the temple, it'd fallen into shambles but still vaguely readable. '-NUS HOM-N-A' I whispered.

"Close, it's not a bad name for me, but I think they called me something different back in Rome." the girl adjusted her dress. I gave her a killer blank look that must have tipped her off to my complete bedazzelment."I'm sorry, have you forgotten me already?" she asked with a wink. "It's only been FIVE years Percy Jackson, or did you get smacked up a bit more than we heard when you defended Olympus for us?"

"You're Aphrodite!" I pretty much shouted in shock.

"Nope." she shook her head and placed a finger on my lip to keep me quiet. "I'm 'Venus Homonia'." she winked. "You didn't want Aphrodite to help you, so I did." she smiled and took her finger off my lip.

"Help me... With what?" I asked nervously.

"What else dear? Jason Grace of course."

"You... Made him fall in love with me?" I was pretty sickened at the idea, it was like rape in my eyes.

"No, not at all!" she stood up and offered me her hand. "I gave him the courage he needed, and the courage you needed. Here, take my hand and you'll see."

"O...kay." I extended my hand. As they clasped together I felt myself moving outside my body.

When my vision eventually cleared I saw a dinner scene at camp, one by one we'd all go up and present an offering of food to the fire for our parents. I went first, as leader of camp, then Nico, and finally Jason. As Zeus' son offered up a succulent wing of Cajun chicken my vision seemed to zoom in on him, the rest of the world fell silent, I couldn't hear the Stoll brothers cracking jokes nor the Ares' children planning their next raid... Just Jason's soft voice as he dropped the wing in, "To my father... And to Lady Venus whose help I beseech." my vision faded to black and when it returned I saw Jason crafting a small figurine in Arts and Crafts along with Athena's cabin, he scratched into the base of it 'VENUS HOM'. I was shown one last scene of Jason calling out to Venus, he stood at the shrine I had been at just moments ago and laid down a titanic bouquet of flowers and a cup of red wine. My Latin was horrible, but I understood the general idea of his prayer, if both of us wanted the same thing, then let us be together.

"He offered to me almost every day," Venus spoke from behind me, "never giving up hope that you'd be his." We moved to a new scene, Jason spread out on his bed in Cabin one with a large tissue box, and even bigger array of tissues around him. Jason Grace was balling his eyes out... Over me? Venus shifted the image again, this time I was at the battle arena watching Jason sparring with three Shadow Dummies Nico had summoned for him. Jason was relentless and sexy, JVLIVS was brought down with such force I could almost hear it singing as it swooped through the air.

"DAMN HIM!" Jason ran his sword down one of the Shadow Dummies' and sliced it straight through, it exploded in a puff of smoke. "'I wanna try to work things out with her you know?'" he quoted me as he flipped his sword into the air and transformed it into its spear form. "Self-centred bastard!" he ruthlessly stabbed another in what would be its face and tossed it into another before impaling them both like a shish kebab.

"I never knew..." I blinked innocently.

"You knew," Venus smiled, "but breaking ones heart and to risk loosing everything for a romance that could be fleeting is hard to do."

"Tell me about it." I sighed.

"There is one last thing I wanna show you..." Venus snapped her fingers and our surroundings changed to the inside of Cabin 1. For the first time in this vision/epiphany/audience with Venus I was actually inside the event, I could walk around and interact with things instead of just observing from afar.

The lights in Cabin 1 were down very, very low so I could barely see 2 feet in front of me. Walking around the Cabin trying to find whatever it was Aphrodit-I mean Venus wanted me to, I caught my foot on something soft. When I reached down to pick it up I got a good feel for it. It was cloth alright, soft and worn in. I held it up to catch the light so I could at least read it.

'ACDC'. Complete with thunderbolt.

"Jason's favourite shirt." I blinked. I'd snuck out of Cabin 1 wearing that shirt a few times, especially when Jason had taken no short steps to RIP my shirt off me and actually torn it. I kept walking and ended spying something creepily familiar, a pair of dark blue Chuck Taylors. Lifting them up I looked inside and saw 2 eerie letters, 'PJ'. "Mine?" I looked around, my eyes adjusted to the light almost instantly. Lying around the floor I saw my cut off denim shorts, Jason's skater shoes, my 'Surf All Streets' shirt and my electric blue boxer shorts Nico'd got me for my 16th. That's when I heard the NOISE. A low groaning followed by a high pitched panting, then another low groan and a grunt. I whirled around to see... ME! And Jason, locked together doing... 'It'! I went bright red, so red I'm sure you could melt ice on my cheeks

"Don't worry, they can't see you." Venus laughed. "You're in your memory after all, a very pleasant one at that." she giggled. It was weirdly arousing watching myself go at it with Jason, but it was also mostly just strange. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my hands interlocked with his as I lay back on his bed... After a few awkward moments everything faded to black. "It's not every day I give people such clear glimpses into another's heart Percy Jackson. Make the most of this and do not squander it." Venus cautioned me before dismissing herself in a flurry of rose buds and love hearts, I was sure that wasn't her usual way of making an exit, but it was pretty cool.

I was back in front of her shrine, now I knew what I had to do. A goddess had just given me a quest, the quest for the heart of Jason Grace. This quest, more than any other, I wouldn't refuse.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed it. There is only 2 or 3 more chapters to go now! But I have a 'what happened' after epilogue like thing in the works to see where everyone ended up down the line.<p>

Well thanks again!


	14. Jason: I relive the good times

Well here's the next chapter, sorry for with holding it for so long, (like what, 3 days?) But here it is, I like it, its a little more raunchy than previous chapters (nothing to explicit though!) Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter XIV~<strong>  
><em>I relive the good times.<em>

Jason

Skipping stones on the Little Tiber, something no probitio would ever dream of doing. But I'm no probitio, I'm a Praetor... And a wimp. I skipped another stone, it bounced 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times until it stopped just short of the shoreline. I might not be probitio, but I'm sure as gutsy as one. Percy and I'd confessed our feelings for one another in no uncertain terms the other day before I had to sort out Octavian and Will's little union. But after I'd sorted it out... Percy started avoiding me... I hadn't heard from him in a couple of days and it was starting to get to me. 'So this is what Nico hates about being a port of call for relationship advice.' is sighed before sitting down on the bank side, my legs pulled in close to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees. The water SURELY not helping my mood, but it was infuriatingly calming in a way.

_'Ugh. Why does everything have to go from so right, to so wrong.'_ I thought to myself as I let the sounds of the little Tiber fill my ears. I had one day left at Camp Jupiter, one day to act on my home turf before I'd be back at Camp Halfblood where Percy was king. I began playing with a small rock by my side, flipping it over and over in my hand.

"DAMN IT!" I skipped another stone, but this one was flung with all my force. It skipped 9 times before impailing itself into the far side of the bank, score 1 for the anti-pebble club. My mind began to wander back, back to when it all began...

* * *

><p><em>The sun was shining brightly as I walked up over the hill, Half-blood Hill. I wasn't sure where I'd come from, only that I was drawn to this place. I had a letter clasped firmly in my hand, parchment scribbled with golden writing. I'd accepted what the letter told me, I was a son of Jupiter, I'd be told more after. In my other hand was a golden coin and upon my command it would transform into a perfectly balanced golden blade. I suppose a letter from the gods and a transforming sword is all you need to start at a new school...<em>

_After a few shakey introductions to the campers and faculty a boy came in to the 'Big House', he was here to show me to my cabin. Percy Jackson. My mental mind just dropped, he was perfect. 100%._

_I didn't know much about my previous life, like if I'd stayed in expensive hotels or anything, but 'Cabin 1' was amazing none the less. A kitchette joined onto the side of a single large studio room._

_"There's a foot locker over there for your clothes." Percy pointed to a metal chest at the base of a double bed._

_"Are all the cabins this..."_

_"Fancy?" Percy laughed. "Just Zeus', King of the Gods after all."_

_"Makes sense." I laughed and slumped my bag down._

_"There's a tap and everything you need in the kitchen, we normally have meals at the pavilion." Percy filled me in on all the aspects of camp, was a lot to take on, but everything did seem a little off._

_Percy introduced me to his friends, a daughter of Athena, and a son of Hades who arrived a bit after I did. That's when things started to get, complicated. No. Complicated doesn't cut it, a rubix cube is complicated. The situation between Percy and me? That made Base 8 Math look like cave paintings. It all started out rather like a bad porno, (Not that I watch those...!) We'd been sword training with Nico and Clarisse for 3 hours almost none stop before Clarisse busted her ankle and Nico took her to the medical tent. So Percy and I went back to my cabin to relax. We walked in, threw off our sets of armour and collapsed on the bean bags I had gotten from... Somewhere._

_"Want a glass of water?" I asked as Percy kicked off his boots._

_"Please." he smiled. I went to the kitchenette and grabbed 2 large glasses of water. When I came back I found Percy lying flat on a bean bag with his head dangling over the back out of view, his long sleeved blue shirt in a crumpled heap on the floor beside him. I subconsciously scanned his body, strong pectoral muscles, washboard stomach, small tufts of armpit hair and a faint hint of a snail's trail (Or "Cerberus' tail" as they call it.)_

_"Having a nice look?" Percy asked as he looked up, his hands holding his head like he was doing a sit up._

_"I um, ah." I um, ah dropped a glass of water, that's what._

_"Butter fingers much?" Percy smiled and sat up properly. Luckily all my glasses were actually plastic, not like the black glass ones Nico got from Hades. Mind you if my dad gave me anything it'd probably be electric..._

_"Yeaah," I laughed nervously as I handed him his cup (Yeah cups a better word). "I'll go get a towel."_

_"Here." he tossed his shirt into the puddle, it absorbed the water quickly._

_"What're you gonna wear though?" I asked, picking up his damp shirt. "All my clothes are in the wash." I could faintly hear the washing machine going round in the back ground._

_"I'm fine without one." Percy laughed. "I'm comfortable in my own skin." he shrugged._

_There was Percy, sitting on one of my bean bags clad only in a pair of very short light blue denim shorts, which if you asked his mother, she'd say they were to tight... "You don't seem to have a problem with it." I was snapped out of my delusions by Percy's voice._

_"W-what?" I asked. Percy only smirked and pointed. Ah. There was a decided bulge in my cargo shorts, that's why I suppose Percy wears tight shorts. "Shit." I coughed and covered myself._

_"So Jason..." Percy blushed and leaned forward. "You're...?"_

_Suppose there was no sense in denying it, the evidence was stacked against me. "Yeah." I sighed. Flopping down into a bean bag. "Sorry."_

_"Sorry?" Percy sat up straight and gave me an odd look. "Nothing to be sorry about." he smiled and stood up, offering me his hand._

_"Huh?" intelligent reply._

_"We stink, let's go have a shower." he smiled._

_"Are the water pipes for the shower working?" I asked, blushing._

_"I have it from a reliable source that the shower'll work." he winked. Without saying anything I smirked, took his hand and let him pull me up to my feet. What happened next wasn't anything romantic or lovey-dovey... His hands fell straight to my belt, quickly removed it whilst my hands made short work of his. Within seconds we were shirtless, and just in our underwear, lips plastered together like high voltage magnets. My hands went wild, running up and down his back and sides, while Percy's mouth went wild on my neck, every now and again I heard a sucking noise I knew'd leave a mark. When we got into the shower, it didn't take long for the water mains to burst. Luckily we didn't mind cause we had other things to occupy us..._

* * *

><p>After reliving the good times I was in a foul mood for the rest of my day off as well. Just thinking of how perfect Percy was, they even share the same first 3 letters!(PERfect PERcy) As I walked the streets of New Rome, people gravitated away from me like I was a son of Pluto. I settled my disgruntled heart down at 'Abeo' a boutiquey cafe near the heart of New Rome. It wasn't like I was disheartened at the current establishment because it discriminated against me or anything, in face Camp Jupiter and New Rome were all for same sex action. Whilst I sat at the cafe I was served by Mia the lesbian daughter of Minerva, I saw Jake and Logan Abel (Sons of Bacchus and Victoria) walking their daughter Alexandra in her pram... And then there's Octavian... So yes, not in a foul mood cause I'm a marginalised member of society, I'm just in a foul mood because I can't have my prize. After all the effort I've put into Percy (No pun int-Ok yes that 'in' bit was a pun!) I deserve some spoils of war gods damn it!<p>

* * *

><p>My ears burnt when they felt a familiar voice roll over them. "There you are." Percy approached from the road and sat down at my table without asking. I suppose when you've done what we've done it's alright not to ask to sit down.<p>

I just blinked in confusion. "Can I help you?"

"Are you alright?" Percy asked as he waved Mia over and ordered a Blue Berry smoothie.

"Um, yeah." I shook my head to collect my thoughts. "Ah, sorry about the other day, with Octavian and all."

"Its fine," Percy smiled. "In fact it gave me a few good opportunities." Percy suddenly stopped smiling and started smirking.

"Oh?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yeah. I had a little brain storming time. And time to talk to Annabeth about us, sent her an IM last night..." I must have been having another bout of bad self-control because Percy changed his tone after mentioning Annabeth, turns out I was rolling my eyes like bowling balls.

"Really?" I tried to sound polite but failed. Luckily Percy's smoothie arrived.

"Yeah, actually that brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about." Percy twitched his nose and upper lip, he only did that when he was either nervous or summoning a hurricane and since it was a clear day with no winds I was safe to assume he was nervous. Percy is cute when he's nervous, he likes to drink then too, so he was slurping away on that smoothie whilst if finished my chai latte (Aren't I just a total queen."

"You want to talk about Annabeth?" I didn't try to hide my dry tone.

"No, that came out wrong." Percy slurped the last of his smoothie. "Could we, um, go somewhere private?" he asked with 3 twitches. 3's are good, means he's fond of the person he's talking to, and I know he's fond of me because he fondled m-Oh yeah too much info I forgot.

"Lead the way." I put my empty cup down and dropped a few gold coins on the table before Percy and I left. "So, where're we going?"

"You'll see." Percy's face was impossible to read because he kept me 3 steps behind at all times.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes walking through the streets of New Rome, catching a few odd glances from people. <em>'Why're they staring?'<em> I thought, then I realised it probably looked like I was stalking Percy or something. Bummer. "Here we are." Percy clapped his hands together in pride, we were standing in front of a small shrine on the side of temple hill.

"And this is...?" I faked ignorance.

"The Shrine to Venus Homonia" Percy smiled and offered me a seat on the stylobate. I knew where we were, I'd come here a few times whilst we'd been at camp, the shrine to Venus's aspect of gay love. "Don't lie Jason, I know you've been here." Percy smirked as he picked up a small clay figurine from the shrine and showed it to me. It was the one I'd made in Arts and Crafts, kept safe in my bag and offered to Venus the first day we got here. What was Percy getting at?

A few tense moments followed.

"Jason," Percy started to speak, he was blushing tomato red. Funny that he could get nervous around me, after everything we'd done. "I wanna say I'm really sorry for what I've done." I could see Percy starting to fidget with the dried petals scattered around the shrine.

"What's up?" I asked nervously.

"I mean, I've messed you around a lot." twiddling with the statue some more. I went to protest his statement, even though I knew he had. "But, I want things to change, ya know?" he looked away from the figurine and looked me square in the eye. "I know what I want." in one fluid motion he placed the figurine down, raised his right hand to cup the side of my face, he then moved his head in and placed his lips on mine in a kodak moment kiss… Well no, considering my eyes were about the size of the moon with surprise and confusion 'Wait, what?'

When I finally understood what was happening, I didn't fight back, but I separated us after a few moments and looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't... Not unless you mean it Percy, I can't do this on-again-off-again thing. I'm not my father." Mind you at times I wish I was, would have saved me a lot of angst these last few days.

"I know." Percy smiled. Damn him and his picture perfect smile. "Here." he reached underneath a pile of dried rose flowers and pulled out a small piece of drift wood.

"What's that?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"Something I made today." the wood was split down one side to reveal a smooth wooden surface that had been engraved 'JC+PJ' in nice writing. "Took me all morning." he smiled.

"What is-" he cut me off by taking it out of my hands and placing it on the shrine.

"An offering to Venus, hoping that if you'd have me, we could try going out." he blushed.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked, this was always the lynch pin that messed things up.

"You're right about her. I was afraid of committing to you, so I committed to her." I smiled as he said it. "But I want you... More than just for sex." he blushed even more. (On the scale of blushing, Percy was past tomato red, past 'the red square' red and WELL into Ferrari red, cause he's that hot.)

It was at that moment I kissed him, in between kisses I managed to get out a semi-audible "Sure."

Note to self: I owe Venus a _**BIG**_ present.

* * *

><p>There we go, I hope you enjoyed that, the last chapter will be a bit of a while (Hopefully not a FULL month, but a week or twoHaven't really started it at all)

Just wanna make 1 reply to a readers comment: Lalala; They stopped fighting in Chapter VIII "_Progress is progress." _It was imagined to be a semi-awkward scene where Jason kind of 'got over it' without saying "I forgive you" or anything... cause lets face it, most guys suck with talking about their feelings.

Anyway look forward to the next chapter, where I'll try something new! (If I feel like being risky!~)


	15. Nico: Epilogue

Sorry for the long gap in chapters, things have been hectic here. So here is the final chapter, I didn't really like how it ended but was running out of ways to end it. The sequel is well in the works so keep watching this space!

Oh Erato guide my hand, help me honour your craft.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter XV~<strong>  
><em>Epilogue<em>

Nico

After we defeated Khronos' army, held manhattan, protected Olympus and saved camp there was a feeling of glee and euphoria... I hadn't felt anything like that since... Not until Jason told me the good news. By told, I mean screamed like a high school girl, and by good, I mean he sold it like he'd just cured all the worlds ills. All in all, he was jumping, singing (off key, but he gets points for trying.) and generally tearing my room apart. Literally.

"Ok Jason, calm down." I followed Zeus' son around my room, putting back everything he knocked over or displaced.

"Haaahahahahaaa!" He jumped up and clicked his heels together.

"Calm DOWN!" I snapped my fingers and the shadows reached up and grabbed his ankles stopping him dead.

"Oh!" he almost tripped but regained his composure. "I'm just excited." he smiled.

"I bet, you really like Percy don't you." I dispelled the shadows and let Jason sit on my bed.

"Mhmm." he smiled and nodded like a crazy child.

"That's good then." I smiled. "But if it's possible could you NOT dismantle my room?" I sighed.

"Sorry... I'm just so HAPPY!" Jason went and bounced onto my bed.

"I never would have guessed." I let out a long sigh as Jason bounced a few times and then bounced to a sitting position on my bed. "So does it feel real?" I asked as I sat down next to Jason.

"I think so, but to be honest I'm a little worried." Jason's mood dropped like a turtle dove made of lead being tossed out of a plane flying at 60,000ft.

"Worried about what?"

"You know Percy has issues committing to a single person right?" Jason began playing with the fraying knee hole of his jeans nervously. I only nodded my response. "Well, what if he can't commit to me?" a big pouty frown appeared on Jason's lips.

"Nawh Thunderbug." I put my hand on Jason's back and rubbed it sympathetically. Thunderbug was a nickname Connor and I had made up for Jason, after we heard him and Percy doing their 'thing' we called Jason the 'thunderbed' which morphed over time into 'thunderbug', moving on. "Don't worry to much, relationships change people." I smiled as Jason turned his head and looked at me. After a second he started to laugh, his laugh got stronger and louder "That's better." an ear to ear smile came across my face, but was shattered by Jason's next words.

Whilst laughing all the while, Jason managed to force out "Oh I'm a horrible person!"

"What?" I asked awkwardly as I took my hand off his back.

"I was just... Bwhahaahaa!" Jason started laughing and fighting to control himself. "I was just thinking about how much being with Connor's changed you." he laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, flicking up an interested eyebrow.

"You're happier now, more bubbly... And then there's your... *snicker* what you wear." I looked down and realized he had all the reason to laugh,... I was in grey denim shorts that hugged my legs, a tight black ribbed tanktop and a pair of leather bracers on my wrists...

"Oh shut up!" I slapped Jason's wrists and stood up. "I'm supposed to be meeting Will to hear his 'big news'," I grabbed my short sleeve black business shirt from the cupboard I'd packed in the event we had something formal to go to. I slipped it on, only doing half the buttons up. The mirror at the foot of my bed served as a check to make sure I was looking good. While I stood there, it hit me like a freight train 'Yeah I had changed,... Into what?' I had never been into fashion, as long as it wasn't bright I didn't mind. But now here I was, thinking about what to do with my hair, if I should wear my belt tucked around my waist of hanging down... My gods!

* * *

><p>Normally I try to pay attention to my friends when we're together. I'm not one to text, gaze into the distance or anything, but today, at coffee with Will, he had to get me back on track every ten minutes, I felt like a runaway train, veering off into a station about to explode and wipe out the whole bunch of innocent people waiting for their train-<p>

"Nico!" Will clicked his fingers in front of my face again, I snapped to attention quick.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, feeling guilty I'd phased out yet again.

"I was talking about how Octavian's a great catch, but NOW I wanna talk about your wandering eyes." Apollo's son gave me a wandering gaze.

"Meaning?" I asked sitting up straight and picked up my little apricot danish.

"Why're you so spaced out?"

"Nothing," I sighed and took a big bite of my delicious baked good.

"Your head is so far in the clouds you could get hit in the eye by the international space station! Don't give me this old fashioned 'nothing's wrong' bullshit." he sighed all in one breath.

"Nice reference." I tipped my proverbial hat to Will.

"Just answer the question for fuck sakes." Will sighed, seemed my mood was raining on his parade.

"Right ok." I straightened up and looked him square in the eyes. "I've gone gay."

...

...

*sounds of crickets*

...

...

"You're already gay."

...

...

"You're dating a guy remember." He sighed.

"I mean the other gay." I rolled my eyes.

"As in the cultural colloquial term for something that is not appealing to the user? Commonly now used as an interchangeable word for other socially idiosyncratic terms such as 'lame' 'uncool' 'shit' 'boring' 'annoying' 'crap' 'sucky'-"

Wow Will, just, wow. "For a second that confused, even me." I blinked, suddenly my danish wasn't that good. I placed it down on my plate and sighed. "No the other gay."

"You mean...?" Will shuffled around a little. "The 'C' word?" he swallowed hard.

"Camp." I nodded. "Look..." I stood up to reveal what I was wearing. "I spent 30 minutes putting this together this morning..."

"30 minutes? That's what you came up with in 30 minutes..." Will whistled.

"Yeah!... Why is that bad?" I sat down grimacing.

"No no its fine. It suits you I think. Though maybe loose the ribbed singlet next time and go for a v-neck t." he smiled and patted me on the back.

"V-neck... Got'cha!" I smiled. 'Oh Hades it's set in!' I flopped my arms down on the table and sighed.

"Is it really that much of a problem?" Will asked sipping his smoothie. Oh didn't I mention he ordered that about the same time the crickets were making noises?

I didn't even lift my head up to reply. "I dunno, this is all pretty new to me."

Will chuckled a little before patting me on the back reassuringly. "Welcome, to puberty."

"Puberty? I've been going through puberty for 76years thank you very much!" I stood up as a reflex to make my point.

"And you've been doing a FABULOUS job at it." Will smiled. I was about to offer up a witty retort when Will stood up as well. "Right, we better go get packing, don't you think."

"*Sigh,* I suppose..." we slouchingly set off home for our Villa to pack for our eventual return to camp HalfBlood.

Half way home I noticed Will had an unusual spring to his step, he was practically skipping the whole way back to the villa.

I stopped walking and let Will walk a few paces ahead of me before I sighed, put my hands on my hips and spoke. "Right, what's up?"

Will turned on his heel and pretty much shouted in one breath "OCTAVIAN SAID HE MIGHT COME VISIT CAMP HALFBLOOD FOR CHIRSTMAS!"

"Hehhehe," I chucked as I put my hands into my pockets and walked past Will. "That explains why you're bouncing off the ceiling like a kid in a candy store."

"Hey its big news for me ok?" Will protested with a humph.

"Yeah I know," I patted Will on the shoulder. "come on, we have to pack man." Will begrudgingly followed me back to the villa.

* * *

><p>We finished packing the van in quick order with the help of the Legionaries. We would have had it packed lightning fast if we didn't have to stop every 3 minutes to stop Will and Percy from gawking at the shirtless, tanned, sculpted, perfectly formed muscles- aah I think you get the picture. Teary good byes followed, mostly from Will Solace acting like one of the Hollywood starlets mum used to watch in movies at the theatre. Crying with a little dignity whilst waving a hanky. Percy, Malcolm, Jason and I shook the hands of the Legionaries who'd taken care of us whilst we'd been there as well as their Centurions.<p>

As the Camp Jupiter Service Tunnel slowly vanished into the back ground, I kept thinking about how everything had changed in the lives of the Little Three these last few weeks. I'd gone from a conservative little 'emo' to a confident lover. Jason Grace had discovered the life he once knew, bridged the two halves of his heart to play a gamble he was able to win. Percy'd tackled his inner demons and faced his hardest decision since the war. But that was just the start of it all, now Percy had to keep his promise... Only time would tell what would happen, looks like the fun and games aren't over yet.

* * *

><p>Well there we go. I hope you enjoyed it, the sequel'll be under the title<br>_**'Ancient Affection'**_

Keep a look out on my profile or email updates!

Thank you to Erato, Muse of writing.

Thanks again for reading everyone!~


End file.
